Entranced By A Prince
by Nokomis Snape
Summary: First part of a multiple part storyline which follows a 6th year Slytherin student named Nokomis Lennyn starting in October of 1975. It focuses on her relationship with fellow student Severus Snape and the struggles that they must face.
1. Chapter 1

Nokomis Lennyn sat in front of the common room fireplace with her friends, lost in thought and not really following what was being said. Periodically she would look at one of the three girls and smile, pretending to be following the conversation. Lately the subjects the group had engaged in were not of interest to Nokomis and her attention was turning more often to the quiet boy in the corner. She knew him well enough, they shared a few classes and sat together in Potions, but he never seemed to notice anything unless it was in a book. She had been trying to get his attention since school started last month to no avail. Nokomis reached up and loosened her tie so that it just draped around her neck and undid the top two buttons on her blouse. She pulled the green satin ribbon from her long, black hair so that it fell in her eyes. As she tucked a stray lock behind her ear, a voice brought her back to the conversation.

"You're not staring at that greasy Snape are you?" asked Monika Ravenhart with a look of disgust on her face.

"And what if I am?" Nokomis answered her, a glare in her black eyes.

"He's just weird," Rashelle Parkhurst said in her nasally voice. "I mean just look at him! He's gross!"

The four girls had turned their attention to Severus. He sat at a table in the corner of the room with his nose in a book as usual. Every so often he would point to something in Ian Castleberry's book and then Ian would scribble something onto his parchment.

"He may be a greasy git," Alexxi Myoti said to the group, "but at least he is nice enough to help Ian with his homework."

"Well, Ian is the only one that I know who has ever been nice to him," Nokomis stated. "He could just be using him though. He's never helped him when Potter and his gang started their pranks."

"Remember last year after we took our O.W.L.S.?" Monika said laughing as her brown hair fell into her face. "I hope he has new underwear this year in case he gets flipped again." Rashelle and Alexxi both broke into a fit of hysterics at the memory. Nokomis sat in silence remembering how badly she wanted to attack James, but not wanting to be flipped herself she just watched, powerless to stop it. Having heard enough from her friends for one evening, Nokomis got up, gathered her books and walked over to the table beside the one Severus and Ian were at. She sat down, pulled out parchment, her quill and Advanced Potions book and opened the book to the chapter they were to read. Her hand only paused a moment before she began to write and soon the parchment was filled with her thoughts. When she finished, she folded it and tucked it under her book and pretended to read her assignment. After hearing Severus and Ian get up to go to bed, she looked over and noticed that Severus had left his books on the table. She tucked her note in the between the pages of his book, gathered her things and went to bed herself.

Nokomis awoke the next morning before the others and dressed quickly, grabbed her brush from her bedside table, and went down to the common room. Noticing that Severus' books were gone, she sat at the table where he was the night before. As she brushed her hair, she wondered if he had read her note. Noticing it was still pretty early, she tossed her brush onto the table and hurried to the Great Hall, hoping to catch him alone. She glided into the room and noticed him at the table. There were a few younger students there, but no one who would care about seeing the two of them together. As she approached him, he glanced up and caught her eye for a second before looking back down at his plate. Nokomis sat down across from him and filled a glass with pumpkin juice. "Need a refill?" she asked Severus, holding the pitcher. He looked up at her and she noticed a blush in his normally pale cheeks. "It's ok you know," Nokomis said with a sweet smile. "I didn't put anything into it."

"Um...I guess so," Severus answered, holding his glass. He looked at it and then took a small swallow. Realizing it wasn't harmful, he took a longer drink. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," Nokomis answered, reaching for an apple. "You can ask me another question."

Severus' face became flushed again at that moment and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Are you planning some elaborate joke or something? I'm used to things like that you know."

"What makes you think I would be playing a joke on you Severus?" Nokomis asked. "Have you ever seen me laughing at what that twit Potter does to you?"

"You think he's a twit?" he asked looking in her eyes for the first time.

"Of course," she said smugly. "But I didn't join you to talk about that. I wanted to talk to you about the note I wrote to you."

"You really wrote that?" he asked with a slight lift in his voice.

"Yeah," she admitted, feeling flushed herself. "Couldn't you recognize my handwriting? We did work together in Potions class those few times."

"Oh yeah," Severus remembered. "Why do you choose to work with me all the time?" he questioned her.

"'Cause if I work with anyone else, I end up doing all the work," she said. "You are the only one who knows anything in that class besides myself. I think you know more than Professor Slughorn."

Severus smiled slightly at that comment and reached for another muffin. "You know," he began, "normally at this time I'd be running off to the library or something, but I don't think I will today."

Nokomis smiled back at him and watched as he moved his hand closer to hers. Before he could reach however, the doors swung open and Severus pulled his hand back. "Hey Snivellus," James Potter's voice rang out, "time for you to leave so I don't lose my appetite." He sat down at the Gryffindor table closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were laughing at his joke.

"Actually," Severus retorted, "I am not finished with my breakfast, so I think I'll stay." Severus reached for the pumpkin juice and filled his own glass and then Nokomis'.

"What's this?" Sirius began, joining in. "Got yourself a little girlfriend Snivellus?" This comment was greeted with a new round of laughter from the group.

"Don't be serious Sirius," James said with a smirk. "Who'd want to be slimed on a date?"

"You're just jealous that a pureblood would be interested in me," Severus said, anger showing in his black eyes as he rose from the table. "You can't even win the heart of a mudblood."

"So you want to play dirty Snivellus?" James asked getting to his feet and pulling out his wand, followed quickly by Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!" Nokomis shouted, pointing her wand at James and Sirius. "Enough of this foolishness," she said as she caught the wands in her left hand. "Sorry Severus," she said turning to him with a sly smile, "but I'm not at the stage of this relationship to see you disrobed."

"How about Potter disrobed?" Severus asked with a mischievous look gained by finally having the upper hand.

"No thanks," Nokomis answered smugly getting up. "I wouldn't want to spend the morning in the hospital wing. Let's go back to the common room before a professor comes to break up our little party." She walked to the end of the room still holding onto the wands she snatched from the marauders. After Severus had exited, she tossed James' and Sirius' wands to the floor and followed Severus to the dungeons as they stared at her in disbelief. 


	2. Chapter 2

Word had travelled quickly throughout the school that James Potter had failed to humiliate Severus Snape at breakfast. The part that was not common knowledge however was how he had managed to fail. Nokomis Lennyn had convinced Severus to spend lunch outside with her to watch as the leaves started to change colors. They were sitting together under the tree facing the castle in order to watch who came a little too close to them.

"Hey Noko," Alexxi said cheerfully as she came over. Her face fell when she noticed Severus. "How come he's here?" she questioned her, looking down at him.

"I invited him to spend lunch with me," Nokomis answered coldly. "It is my business after all, isn't it?"

"Hey Noko, hey Sev," Ian said as he sauntered over. "Hey sweetie," he said to Alexxi as he put his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he asked her when he noticed how tense she was.

"She's a little annoyed that I'm here," Severus answered for her. "But like Nokomis was saying, I was asked to sit with her, and I shall stay." Nokomis looked over at Severus and smiled at him. She had invited him here today to meet her friends in the hope that they would get along, but it wasn't turning out so well. Glancing towards the castle she noticed Monika and Rashelle heading towards them hand in hand. She felt a hand clasp her own and looking down, noticed that it belonged to Severus. "Seemed like a good idea," he said to her as she caught his eye. "I mean, they are doing it," he gestured to the girls who had now joined them under the tree.

"Um...," Rashelle began, "why is he here today? And did you know he's touching you?" she asked glancing down at them.

"Thank you for that brilliant observation Rashelle," Severus said to her. "I can't believe you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw." Nokomis, Ian and Alexxi broke into hysterics at that comment and even Monika had to strain to repress her laughter.

"I'm sorry Shelle," Monika said to her, "but that was funny." She lost her resolve and started laughing along with the rest of the group. Rashelle snatched her hand from Monika's grip and crossed her arms with a huff. "Don't be mad hun," Monika said to her as she put her arms around her. "I'll make it up to you tonight," she said suggestively as she kissed her on the neck.

"Just don't be too noisy," Alexxi said rolling her eyes. "Some of us have difficult classes tomorrow." She had settled herself next to Ian and began digging in her bag for her defence agains the dark arts assignment.

"Don't tell me you are going to start your homework now," Nokomis said her, a slight smile on her face. "You know I don't feel like thinking at this moment."

"What makes you think I was going to ask you for help?" Alexxi asked smiling back at her and forgetting about her assignment for the moment.

"Let's be honest here Alexxi," Ian said to her as he put his arm around her shoulders. "If it wasn't for Severus, I wouldn't have gotten so many E's on my O.W.L.s and I'm sure Nokomis helped you as much." The group muttered in agreetment with his comment and a few giggles broke out from Monika and Rashelle.

"Hey Prongs," came Sirius Black's voice as the marauders walked towards them, "Snivelly does have a girlfriend. You owe me five galleons."

"Where's your proof Padfoot?" James Potter answered back. "I'm not going to hand it over that quickly." The group had reached the tree and were standing behind Monika and Rashelle looking down at Nokomis and Severus.

"There's the proof," Sirius said, pointing at Severus' hand. "Snivelly's holding hands with this girl here. Is his hand as greasy as his face?" he asked Nokomis turning his attention to her.

"What's the matter Sirius?" Nokomis asked him mockingly. "Jealous your boyfriend won't hold your hand in public?" This comment caused Sirius and Remus Lupin to blush and the group on the ground to explode in laughter. Severus pulled his wand from his pocket and put his left arm around Nokomis, pulling her closer to him. Noticing this, Ian immediately reached for his own wand in anticipation of what was about to happen. James and Sirius pulled out their wands as Severus and Ian stood up to face them. Peter Pettigrew looked on with glee while Remus rolled his eyes at the unfolding drama.

"You should learn how to control your woman Snivellus," Sirius said, anger showing in his voice.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" Severus asked with a smirk, "flip me upside down again?" With that, Ian waved his wand and suddenly James was hanging in mid air. When the girls caught a glimpse of his scarlet boxers with smiley faces on them, they exploded in laughter. Severus lazily flicked his wand and Sirius hit the ground behind Monika. Reaching down, Severus snagged Sirius' and James' wands. "Come on Nokomis," Severus said to her, "there is something that I need to discuss with you and your friends in private." The girls got up and the group followed Severus back to the castle. When they had reached the doors, Severus remembered that he still carried the Marauders' wands and tossed them to the ground before disappearing from sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Nokomis look," Alexxi exclaimed pointing at the notice board in the Slytherin common room a week later, "there's a new message up. Maybe it's announcing the first Hogsmeade visit of the year." 

"Maybe," Nokomis answered with a yawn. She just couldn't understand how someone could get that excited at 7am on a Saturday morning. "So when is it planned for?" Nokomis asked her, settling herself on the couch.

"Bloody Hell!" Alexxi exclaimed reading the notice. "It's not a Hogsmeade visit at all. It's a Yule Ball! Listen to this, 'On December 21st, Hogwarts will play host to a Yule Ball for all student couples in year four and above. Please see your head of house for more details and to sign up to attend.' I can't wait for this," Alexxi said as she turned to join Nokomis on the couch.

Nokomis sat and thought about the ball for a moment. She really would like to go, but the hard part would be convincing Severus to escort her. "Do you think you could hint to Ian that I would like it if Severus asked me to go?" she asked Alexxi, turning to face her.

"Sure," Alexxi answered smiling. "You know, at first I thought you were crazy for showing interest in him, but the more I see you two together, the more it makes sence." Alexxi let out a snigger as she continued, "I mean you are both major pains sometimes."

"Who's a pain?" Ian asked as he and Severus came down from the boys dorms.

"Boys who ask young ladies to get up early to join them for breakfast and then show up late," Nokomis answered with a slight smile. She remained seated on the couch with her arms crossed and gave a playful glare to the two men. Severus smirked at her and helped her to her feet.

"Ready then?" Ian asked as Alexxi got up also. "I know I could go for some breakfast right about now."

"Sure Ian," Alexxi answered. "I just want to show you something first. Why don't you and Severus go on without us and we'll catch up," she said, turning her attention to Nokomis with a sly smile. Severus led Nokomis out of the room and paused in the hallway.

"Should we wait here for them?" he asked her, "or do you think we should head up to breakfast?"

"Let's just go," Nokomis answered. "They'll catch up eventually." She started down the hallway towards the stairs that lead up to the first floor. She absent mindedly ran her hand through her hair and realized she forgot to brush it out that morning. 'Bloody hell,' she thought to herself. 'Not that he'd notice it though.'

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Severus said to her as he reached for her hand. "Is anything wrong?"

"Just really tired," Nokomis answered, slowing her pace a bit. "I'm not really used to getting up so early on a weekend."

Severus paused and pulled her gently to face him. "I'm sorry Nokomis," he said as he put his arms around her. "I'm still not used to thinking about other people's feelings, but I'll work at that."

Nokomis felt a tear escape her eye as she looked up at him. "I'm not angry at you," she told him with a smile. "If I were, I wouldn't have bothered getting up at all." Severus smiled back at her and started towards the stairs. Nokomis kept beside him, and they continued to the Great Hall in silence.

Shortly after arriving and sitting down, Alexxi and Ian came in and joined them. "So Ian," Severus began as Ian sat down across from him, "what was so fascinating that it couldn't wait?"

"Just an announcement on the boardin the common room," Ian replied, filling his plate with eggs and toast.

"Must be a Hogsmeade visit," Severus said as he re-filled his glass with pumpkin juice. "Care to join me Nokomis?" he asked as he filled her glass as well.

"Sure," Nokomis answered him. "I wasn't planning on going since, well, you know, I've been there so often, but it might be fun with someone to shop with." She looked over at him and smiled as he placed his hand on hers.

"My my," a voice said, causing Nokomis to look up from her plate, "we are up awfully early for a weekend."

"Good morning Professor," Nokomis said to Professor Dumbledore as he stood by their table. "Just wanted a peaceful breakfast." She smiled and reached for an apple, never letting go of Severus' hand.

"Well, I shall leave you to enjoy it. Have a pleasant day, Miss Lennyn, Mr. Snape," he said, a twinkle of understanding in his eyes.

"What was that about?" Severus asked as soon as Dumbledore was out of earshot.

"Who knows?" Alexxi answered with a shrug. "At least he acknowledged you," she said, sounding a bit hurt.

Ian put his arm around her and squeezed. "I'll always love ya Alexxi," he said between bites of his breakfast. "Are you going to finish that?"

"No, you can have it," Alexxi told him, pushing her plate over. "Noko, I need to talk with you in private, hope you don't mind Severus."

"Not at all," he said softly. "I need to talk to you also Nokomis," he said as she got up, "so please come find me when you are done."

"Ok," she answered, before following Alexxi outside. "So, did you really need to talk to me or was that a ploy to have Ian tell Severus about the ball?" she asked when they arrived by the lake.

"A little of both actually," Alexxi stated as she sat down by the tree.

"About what?" Nokomis asked looking out over the lake.

"Well, I need your help in brewing a potion," she said quietly. "You know it's not my best subject and this potion is pretty difficult and important that it's done right." She kept looking back over towards the school nervously to make sure no one had followed them.

"Of course I'll help you," Nokomis said with a smile. "What type of potion is it? Maybe I can get Severus to help, he's even better than I am."

"No!" Alexxi said suddenly, her eyes fearful. "You can't tell anyone, this is just between us, understand?"

"We won't get in trouble for this will we?" Nokomis asked her friend nervously. "Are the ingredients easy to come by?"

"Everything that's needed is available in the standard student potion ingredients," Alexxi said. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what we are making," she pleaded, tears starting to form in her bright green eyes.

"I promise," Nokomis said, taking her friend's hand. "Now tell me what we are making, you are starting to scare me."

"Well, there is a potion that you can take after...well...," she lowered her voice, "having sex and you won't become pregnant. I need you to help me make that because Ian and I want to..."

"I understand," Nokomis interrupted, not needing to hear the rest. "I'll help you out with that, it won't be a problem."

"Oh thanks Noko!" Alexxi said smiling. "If there is anything I can do for you, just name it."

"You already have," Nokomis said, glancing up towards the castle. "Look here come the guys. Now I owe Severus a private chat. We'll meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight to start the potion. Make sure you bring the instructions and everything we'll need." She got up and walked over to Severus. "Well, shall we have that little talk now?" she asked him.

Severus took her hand and led her away from Ian and Alexxi. "Nokomis," he began when they were far enough away not to be overheard, "this past week has been full of new thoughts and experiences for me. At first, I wasn't sure what to think or what to do. Sometimes, to be honest, I still don't. I've felt emotions I never knew existed, but I'm grateful for the opportunity. I just have one question." He paused and looked down, his hair hanging in his eyes.

"Go on Severus," Nokomis said gently, brushing his hair away from his face.

"I want to know why. Why me of all the guys in the school?" he asked looking at her, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Why not you?" she questioned him. "Do you really think that poorly of yourself? You have many admirable qualities Severus. Besides, I see parts of myself in you." She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"What parts are those?" he asked taking her hands in his own.

"Your thirst for knowledge, the way you help Ian when you don't have to. You give of yourself when you don't need to. It's admirable." She put his hands around her waist and drew closer to him.

Severus looked down and into her eyes. A simple spell showed him her words were true and he bent his head and kissed her gently.

"Merlin's beard!" a voice rang out, "Snivellus is snogging someone!"

Severus looked up and saw James Potter sauntering over with a girl on his arm. "Can't you see I'm busy Potter?" he said angrily, still holding Nokomis' hands.

Amethyst Rhodes looked over at her fellow Slytherins in disgust. "Of all the boys in Hogwarts to snog, you pick him? The greasy git?" She flipped her long blonde hair back and looked at her cooly.

"Look who's talking," Nokomis spat back. "A Gryffindork? I would think you would have better taste than that."

"We all don't have taste for shit Nokomis," Amethyst said, wrapping her arms around James' waist. "Unlike you, I like my men pure." James stood there, smiling as the two girls argued.

Nokomis turned her attention back to Severus and ran her fingers through his hair. Severus forgot about their audience and kissed Nokomis passionately.

"Let's go find somewhere else to go," Amethyst said to James with a look of disgust. "I'm going to lose my breakfast if I have to witness any more of this."

James put his arm around her shoulders and started walking away. "You're right," he said to her. "It's disturbing watching them share his grease."

Suddenly James and Amethyst were on the ground, unable to move. "I see we haven't mastered non-verbal spells," Severus said as he stood over them as they struggled. "And Potter, the grease remarks have grown quite stale. Perhaps you could think of something more clever the next time we meet. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important matters that need attended to." Severus held out his hand to Nokomis and she gladly took it. "Oh Nokomis, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said still standing over James.

"What's that Severus?" Nokomis asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"Would you care to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked her, looking down at Potter struggling against the full body bind.

"I'd love to," she answered beaming. Severus gazed into her eyes and kissed her deeply. He then put his hand around her waist and led her back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Nokomis felt as though she was walking on clouds since Severus asked her to the ball. She knew that he cared for her, that much was obvious since they always seemed to be together. The first Hogsmeade visit of the year was fast approaching, and Severus and her had made plans to go and get dress robes together.

"So, I was thinking of something classic like black," Severus said to her while they were relaxing in the Slytherin common room one evening. "It's a flattering color that would compliment us both."

Nokomis looked over at Severus and smirked. "Since when are you so interested in fashion Sev?" she asked playfully, resting her head against his chest. "Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of green and silver."

"That is so predictable though Noko," he said to her. "Pretty much everyone in Slytherin wears their house colors to balls, I want to stand out."

"Ok Sev," she said smiling up at him. "I just can't win with you can I?" She looked up at him and he kissed her gently on the lips. "I say you've won this battle," she said softly, "but I shall win this war."

"Oh, it's the Snapes," Alexxi said, coming in from the hallway sniggering. "I'm surprised the two of you haven't mutated into some vile two headed snogging creature yet."

"It's hard to do that when we are constantly interrupted," Nokomis said with a smrik on her face. She knew that Alexxi was only joking because Alexxi and Ian snogged more than the entire school put together. "Where is your better half anyway," she asked teasingly.

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure he's about somewhere, but I'm not too worried. He said something about some test coming up and seeing as how Severus isn't around as much, he's got to study on his own."

"You can't expect me to help him the rest of his life Alexxi," Severus said raising his eyebrow. He put his arm around Nokomis and absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"That's true Severus," Alexxi said as she sat on the other couch. "Sometimes I forget that."

"You know, even though Sev isn't helping him, his grades are still staying as they were," Nokomis said encouragingly. "You have to at least give him credit for that."

Suddenly Ian came in and plopped himself on the couch next to Alexxi. "I swear that McGonagall has it out for us," he said angrily putting his feet up a stool nearby. "Can you believe the paper she gave us?"

"It wasn't all that bad," Alexxi said to him, trying to calm him down by running her hand up and down his back. "I finished my paper an hour ago."

"Thanks for making me feel better love," he said sarcasticaly. "I swear the three of you make me feel like the dumbest person in Slytherin house."

"No, that would be Amethyst Rhodes," Nokomis explained smiling evily. "I heard that her and Potter struggled against that spell Severus cast on them for ten minutes until Sirius Black came and found them. And then she has the nerve to talk about me."

"Oh leave it Noko," Severus said as he noticed her getting upset. He reached over and held her closer to him as to try to calm her down. He kissed her tenderly on the top of her head and smelled the vanilla scent of her hair. "How in Merlin's name do you get your hair to smell so sweet?" he asked her playfully.

"Lennyn family secret Severus," she answered back, tucking his hair behind his ear. She knew that he hated her doing that, but she just couldn't resist. She hated when his hair fell in his face. She relaxed and got lost in her thoughts as she was held by Severus. She knew she was falling for him, but couldn't pinpoint the moment when she did. She only knew that she felt safe with him and that he also cared for her.

She didn't know how, but she had fallen asleep in his arms, and when she awoke, the common room was empty and the fire had gone out. She heard him breathing deeply, fast asleep himself, right on the couch, his arm still around her. She repositioned herself so that her head was in his lap, and quietly fell asleep again.

The first snowfall of the year fell about the students as they made their way towards the villiage of Hogsmeade and it made for a festive atmosphere to make their special purchases. Nokomis had made a small list of gifts to get for her friends for Christmas, along with her parents. She had more than enough money in her small pouch and she couldn't wait to buy wonderful gifts for the people she cared about. Severus walked beside her, looking down and not really looking all that excited to be shopping for holiday gifts. "What's wrong Severus," she asked him, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he said to her, avoiding her gaze. She knew that he wasn't telling her the whole truth when he did something like that. "I'm just not feeling very well is all."

"So why didn't you go to see Madam Pomfrey?" she asked him with concern. "She would have surely fixed you up quite quickly had you gone to see her."

"I'll be fine," he said to her quickly. She knew it was best to leave well enough alone and held onto him a tad tighter to let him know that she was there for him. They had stopped in front of Gladrags Wizardwear and looked inside. The store wasn't that full of students yet and Nokomis figured it would be best to make their selections before it became too crowded to move. Severus seemed to be thinking the same. "We better get this over with shouldn't we?" he asked Nokomis looking in.

"Well, I guess it's better than later," she said with a smile as she took his hand and they walked into the store together. Severus had no problem picking out his dress robes, a nice black jacket and pants with a silver shirt underneath. "I'm glad you are at least wearing one of our house colors," she said with a smirk as she led him over to the dresses that lined the back of the shop.

"Just pick something," Severus said looking uncomfortable. He wasn't used to shopping and he kept glancing around to see if anyone was watching him.

"I need to find something that will look nice with yours though," she said, smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She had found the perfect dress, a long black gown flowing from a silver sleevless bodice with a black lace shawl overtop. "I think this one will be perfect," she said as she ran to the dressing room to try it on. "Well?" she asked, emerging minutes later.

Severus stood dumbstruck. The dress hugged every curve of her body in a way that her school robes could never dream of doing. "I think that one is perfect," he stammered, not able to take his eyes from her.

"Great, then I'll get this one then," she said, turning and going back into the dressing rooms. She came back out with the dress over her arm. She walked over to the counter and paid for her dress, then waited for Severus to pay for his robes. When they were finished they returned to the streets to look for gifts for Noko's friends and family. She dragged Severus to quite a few stores with him looking more and more uncomfortable. "Spill it," she said to him quietly after leaving another store, her arms full of purchases. "I know something is wrong and I'm not taking 'nothing' for an answer this time."

"I just," he started, looking down, "I just, can't get you a nice gift if you are always around." he said finally, looking into her eyes with a sly smile.

"You have a point," she answered smiling back. "I need to get you something too. We'll meet up in the three broomsticks in 30 minutes and we'll have a butterbeer or something." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you until then," she said walking towards one of the shops that they had passed a few times.

Nokomis walked into the small shop and looked around. She had no idea what to get Severus and wasn't sure she would find something here. She looked around at the different quills and inks and then something caught her eye. She quickly took it over to the counter, paid for it and tucked it into the rest of her packages and went to meet Severus. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Severus," Nokomis whispered to him. "You shouldn't write stuff in your book."

"Why not?" Severus asked her quietly so they wouldn't disturb the rest of the class. "My grandmother paid for it."

"It doesn't matter," she said glancing around to make sure no one had overheard. "What are you writing in there anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked back with a slight smirk to his face.

"Yes, I would," Nokomis said, giving him a playful glare. "So I suggest you best tell me what you are writing, or else I might have to do something to you."

"What kind of thing would you do to me?" Severus asked playfuly raising his eyebrow.

"Like I would tell you," she said smiling now. She loved it when he was playful like this and she was hoping he wouldn't stop.

"If you tell me what you would do, I'll tell you what I'm writing," he said to her while looking into her eyes.

"You are impossible Severus," she said with a sigh turning back to their cauldron. It was bubbling along nicely, turning the right color at just the right moment.

Severus put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "If it wasn't a challenge, would you contiue to be interested in me?" he said with a sly smile.

James Potter looked over at Severus and Nokomis and felt his stomach turn. He looked into his own cauldron that he was working on with Amethyst and turned up his nose. "How do they do it? They sit back there and flirt with each other and their potion turns out perfect," he said to Amethyst in digust. "It's just not fair."

"Quit your whining and pay attention James," she said stirring the potion to try to get it to work. "Maybe if you concentrated more on Professor Slughorn instead of Snape you might be able to pass this class."

Professor Slughorn started to walk around the room, looking at the potions that were being brewed. "Nice job there Mr. Castleberry, Miss Myoti," he said looking at Ian and Alexxi's cauldron. He passed by Severus and Nokomis's cauldron without even looking and went over to James and Amethyst's table. "What is this?" he asked, ladeling it up to show everyone. "I said this potion was suposed to be a pale blue, this is a violent purple. You two will have homework tonight to figure out where you went wrong. Class is dismissed," he said as the bell rang.

Nokomis cleaned up their work area while Severus walked up to the front of the classroom to talk to Professor Slughorn. "What can I help you with Mr. Snape?" he asked turning towards him.

"Well, I was just letting you know that Miss Lennyn and myself are planning on attending the Yule Ball and I know that we had to sign up with you in order to attend," Severus said nervously.

"Really?" Professor Slughorn said his eyebrows raised. "I'm so glad to hear that Mr. Snape. I will make sure that I have your names down. You run along now so you aren't late to where ever it is you go now."

Severus turned and walked back to where Nokomis was. "Well, we are signed up," he said with a smile. "Now I just need to learn how to dance." He looked over and smirked at Nokomis.

Nokomis gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Learn to dance, listen to you," she said to him playfully. "I'm sure you are an excellent dancer, and if you are not, then we'll just sit somewhere and talk." She reached up and brushed his hair behind his ear again.

Severus shook his head and his hair fell in his eyes again. "Why must you always do that?" he said and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Maybe I want to see your face for once Sev," she said, walking towards the door. "You coming?" she asked him leaving the room. Severus hurried to catch up and put his arm around her and they headed down to the Slytherin common room.

"What took you two so long?" Alexxi said to them when they came into the room five minutes later.

"I had to put down our names for the Yule Ball," Severus said to her sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"So you two are going?" Alexxi asked raising her eyebrows. "I wasn't sure if you were or not. I"m glad to hear it."

"Well, I kind of forced him into it," Nokomis said with a smile as she sat down next to him on the couch and pulled out her homework. "I threatened him with physical violence."

Severus looked over and raised his eyebrow at Nokomis. "I don't remember these promises of violence," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps I should have held out a bit longer to see what you would have done."

Nokomis punched him playfully in the arm. "You are such a prat Severus," she said smiling at him before giving him a deep kiss.

"I might be a prat," Severus said to her pulling her closer to him, "but I am a loveable one."

"Who told you that?" she asked him playing along.

"I won't tell, I promised that I wouldn't," he said giving her a playful squeeze.

Nokomis looked up at Severus and saw the smile on his face. She loved seeing him smile, he had the best smile of all the boys in Hogwarts. "You know I love you Severus," she said to him resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too Nokomis," he answered. 


	6. Chapter 6

After weeks of anticipation, the day of the Yule Ball finally arrived. The afternoon classes had been cancelled in order to allow the students time to get ready for the dance, and most of the teachers had no desire to teach seeing as how most of the school was going home for winter break the next day.

"So Sev," Ian said at lunch, while filling his plate with potatoes. "What should we do while the girls get ready? They will need all night but we'll only need what, fifteen minutes?"

"Well, you can always pack," Severus answered him helping himself to some stew. "I mean you are leaving tomorrow and haven't even begun to pack your trunk."

"You have a point there," he answered him. "Won't take too long to shove it all in though." He smiled as Alexxi rolled her eyes at him.

"I packed my stuff a week ago," Alexxi told him with a playful glare. "But men will always wait until the last minute. I bet Noko already packed too."

"I'm not going home this year," Nokomis said as she started peeling her orange. "I didn't want to put up with my mum's aunt Mikahla."

"Oh yeah," Alexxi said with an understanding look. "I've met your great-aunt Mikahla, she's quite difficult."

"That's putting it nicely," Nokomis answered with a smirk. "And trust me, she's anything but great."

"Try having Muggle relatives," Severus said quietly. "They'll ask you how you are doing in school and when you just say fine, they think you are being a twit and get upset with you." Severus looked over at Nokomis and gave her a smile. "I'm just glad I chose to stay at school this year with you."

Nokomis smiled and felt her face grow warm. She knew that the only people in Slytherin that were staying that year were her and Severus and she hoped they would get to know each other quite well with no-one around to bother them. "Well, I can't finish this," Nokomis said putting down her fork and getting up. "I'm going to head downstairs and start to get ready."

"I will meet you in the common room at a quarter to seven Nokomis," Severus said to her as she gathered her bag.

"Sounds good Sev," she said to him, bending over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then." With that, she made her way out of the great hall and headed down to the dungeons.

"What time is it Noko?" Alexxi asked, putting an amethyst clip in her hair.

"Six-thirty," she answered her, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "How'd you talk Ian into wearing purple anyway?"

"It's deep enough to look black from far away," she answered smiling. "Besides, he was happy let me pick out his robes."

"Severus hated it when we picked out his," Nokomis said remembering. "But the ones he got looked nice." She stood up and put the shawl over her shoulders. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," she answered getting up. "Think you are showing enough skin there Noko?" Alexxi smiled at her joke.

"That's why there is a shawl with it Alex," Nokomis said letting it fall from her shoulders. The two girls walked into the common room and paused as they noticed Ian standing by the fireplace.

"Wow," Alexxi said walking over to him, "you look great tonight Ian." She gave him a kiss and took the arm he offered her.

"You are quite stunning yourself," he answered, giving her a white rose. "But it's hard for you not to look that way."

"Where is Severus?" Nokomis asked Ian, feeling a bit stupid that he hadn't shown up.

"I'm right behind you," he said softly. "I must say, you look amazingly beautiful tonight."

Nokomis turned around and was amazed at what she saw. "I love your hair pulled back like that Severus," she said, gently running her hand down the side of his face. "The silver is a nice color for you also."

"Well, let us head upstairs," Severus said, giving his arm to Nokomis. They walked in silence to the Great Hall, every so often Nokomis would look up at Severus and beam, lucky to be the one on his arm that night.

When they approached the Great Hall, they lined up to check in with Professor Slughorn. Severus put his arm around Nokomis' shoulders and moved his thumb in a circle on the bare skin of her arm.

"Nokomis Lennyn and Severus Snape," Severus announced when they reached the table.

"Ah yes," Professor Slughorn said, crossing their names from his list. "You have a good time tonight."

"Thank you Professor," Severus said as he led Nokomis into the hall. It had been completely transformed from how it was at lunch. The four house tables had gone and replacing them were dozens of smaller tables. Decorated fir trees were standing guard around the perimeter of the room which was softly illuminated by hundreds of candles. Severus guided Nokomis over to a table in the front of the room and sat down beside her.

"Wow," Alexxi said when they joined them a few minutes later. "The hall looks great. I didn't realize how big this room was."

"I'm sure there are charms to make it bigger," Nokomis answered looking around. "It is certainly beautiful though."

"Not half as beautiful as you are," Severus said taking her hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure," Nokomis said, getting to her feet. She quickly found out that he was only joking when he said he couldn't dance. They moved about the dance floor smoothly, almost as if one mind was controlling both bodies. After dancing for a while, they returned to the table to join Ian and Alexxi for dinner. 

"So, having fun?" Severus asked the other couple as he sat down again after helping Nokomis to her seat. "This smells delicious," he said after they had ordered thier food.

"I know I am," Alexxi said taking a bite of her dinner. "How about you?"

"Can't think of a better one," Severus said looking over at Nokomis. She was sitting there just pushing her food around on her plate. "Is anything wrong?" he asked her putting his hand on her back.

"No, I'm fine," she said smiling up at him. "I'm just not hungry today."

"Ok," he said looking concerned. "As long as you aren't upset about anything." He pulled her closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the lips, not wanting to do more since there were plenty of other students and even teachers in the hall. He put his arm around her and watched the other couples on the dance floor. She put her head against his chest and just enjoyed the music and the company. When Severus noticed that she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms, he helped her up and accompanied her to the common room.

"Sleep well Nokomis," he said to her before giving her a deep kiss. "I shall see you tomorrow. Until then, remember, you are always in my thoughts." He turned and walked over to the doorway to the boys dorms. He turned back just to see her disappear into the girls dorms. 'Merlin, I love that woman,' he thought to himself as he made his way to his own bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nokomis slowly opened her eyes and looked over to see Severus still fast asleep. She had been sharing his bed every night since winter break began and she wasn't sure how she would be able to sleep without him once the rest of the students returned to Hogwarts.

"Severus, wake up," she said softly trying to wake him. "Wake up, it's Christmas." Severus groaned in his sleep and rolled over, turning his back to her. "Come on Sev," she said as she grabbed his ass.

"What the?" Severus cried out jumping from the bed. He landed in a tangle of blankets on the floor. "Is this your idea of a good morning?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well, grabbing your arse is good no matter what time of day it is," she said, smiling down at him, "but it's Christmas and it's time we got up." She got out of the bed and walked over to him. "Up on your feet," she said helping him up.

"What's so important to be woken up so early though," he said rubbing his ass where she had pinched him.

"Oh just come on," she said pulling him closer to her. "I like celebrating, just humor me ok?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"All right then," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes. I need to get something first."

"Ok then," she said as she went back over to the girl's dorm. She got the gift for Severus when they were in Hogsmeade that day before the ball. She made her way back to the common room after a few moments to see Severus already there dozing off in a chair by the tree. She carefully laid his gift on the floor beside him and straddled his lap. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled before bringing her close to him for a kiss.

"This is a much better way to wake up," he said to her with a sly smirk.

Nokomis reached down and picked up his gift. "Open this," she said handing him the box.

"Why are there holes?" he asked her with his eyebrow raised. She smiled at him and waited for him to open it. After pulling back the paper, he saw an antique silver cage with a tiny sleeping dragon inside. "You bought me a dragon?" he asked her looking at the small creature.

"Yeah," she said to him looking disapointed. "You don't like him? I wanted to get you something you would enjoy without being too sentimental."

"I do like him," Severus said to her with a smile. "It's just that we aren't allowed dragons in school and I'm afraid of what my father will do when he sees this." He lifted the small cage to get a better look at the dragon. "Is he a welsh green?"

"Yes," Nokomis answered him with a weak smile. "The salesperson said they make the best pets."

"So does he have a name?" Severus asked her as he opened the cage and placed the dragon in his hand.

"I haven't thought of one," she said watching the dragon get up and move around Severus' hand. "I was hoping you could find a name for him."

"I think I'll name him Metatron," Severus said as he watched the dragon stretch his tiny wings and curl up to sleep. He carefully placed him back into the silver cage and locked it. "Thank you for him Nokomis," he said as he gave her a kiss. "I got something for you too." He reached down beside him and pulled up a little box wrapped in silver paper.

"You didn't have to," she said with a smile and opened it. Inside was a delicate silver chain with a tiny snake hanging from it.

"It's a bracelet," Severus said as he helped her put it on. "I thought it would look pretty on you."

"It's beautiful," she said giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back passionately and placed his arms around her. "Thank you so much," she said to him when he broke the kiss.

"Looks like someone is spoiled by their parents," he said gazing at the pile of gifts around the tree. Severus looked back at Nokomis and gave her a smile. "Go see what else you got, I want to see also."

Nokomis got up and walked over to the gifts. "There are a few for you too Sev," she told him smiling. She picked up a package and held it out to him. "This one says it is for you, unless you know someone else named Severus Snape." She smiled knowing that her parents would send gifts for him after telling them about the boy she was seeing.

"Who would send me something?" he asked as he reached for the gift. "Mum normally only sends a letter and the owl never arrives before lunch." He placed the gift on the table in front of him and carefully opened it. Inside was a set of forest green robes, nothing fancy, but clearly well made. "Wow, this is very nice," Severus said, pulling them from the box.

"Someone must know you are coming of age soon," Nokomis said smiling at him. "My older brother got a nice set of everyday robes when he turned seventeen also." She opened up a box from her parents. "Got my christmas robes," she said pulling out a set of robes in the same color as the ones Severus received.

"Well, we can always dress up for dinner tonight," he said to her as he put his own back in the box. "The feast is always nice and you get to see the teachers a bit more relaxed."

"Sounds good," she said to him, looking at more gifts under the tree. She pulled out two more packages, one for her and one for Severus. "This feels like mum's home-made fudge. I think you'll like it," she said as she handed him his package.

Severus opened the package and saw that a small note was placed on the lid. "'I expect you to return this container when you visit this summer.' Looks like I'll need to know where you live," he said reading the note aloud.

"We live about five houses down from Malfoy Manor," she said to him. "But don't let that discourage you, not everyone in the neighborhood are like them."

"I met Lucius when I first started here," Severus said remembering. "He didn't seem that bad. He would ask hwo my work was coming along and how well I was adjusting."

"Well, he went to school with my older brother," Nokomis explained, "and so I got to know him fairly well. He's not as nice as he first appears unless he wants something from you." Nokomis moved closer to Severus and put her arms around his neck.

"I think you have yet another gift there," Severus said, looking at the tree. Nokomis looked over and noticed another package with holes in the paper. She went over and opened it. "Your parents bought you a snake for Christmas?" he asked, looking confused. "What kind of a gift is that?"

"A pretty common one in my family," she answered looking over at him. She saw curiosity and fear in Severus's eyes. "Not everyone with this gift is a freak or evil you know," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me you can talk to snakes?" Severus asked her, looking at the coiled python in the cage.

"Yes, I am a parselmouth Severus," she said to him. "As is my father, my siblings, my grandfather, great-grandfather, etc. It's a Lennyn family trait." She looked down at the snake that was sleeping in it's cage. "You're not going to hold this against me are you?" she asked him, a tear escaping.

Severus went over to her and held her hands in his own. "I would be a hypocrite if I did," he told her, looking into her eyes. He reached up and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Nokomis, I don't like to see you upset." He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Severus, what's wrong?" Nokomis asked him as they sat together by the lake. "You don't seem like yourself today." 

"Just a little nervous about the apparitian test today," he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh listen to you," she said teasing him a little. "Mr. I'm-the-only-one-who-apparated-during-the-first-lesson." She smiled and looked up at him as he smirked. Narobi, the snake she received for Christmas, was wrapped around her arm and slowly moved towards Severus.

"Nokomis," Severus began, "kindly tell Narobi to stay away from Metatron." The tiny dragon had been perched on Severus's shoulder, but was slowly moving towards his neck.

"But Narobi likes him," she said with a smile before lowering her voice and hissing at her snake.

"Likes him for a snack," Severus said to her smiling as he watched Narobi curl up in Nokomis's lap. "I still can't believe you can control that snake like that."

"It's not really control," she said to him. "More like I'm asking her kindly to do things." She caught Severus rolling his eyes and she gave him a playful jab in his thigh.

"Oof," he grunted as she caught him off guard. "Want to play rough do you?" He kissed her neck as he held her tighter to him. When he scraped his teeth against her skin, she moaned softly and closed her eyes.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to straighten it a bit before they went back to the castle. "What time is your test?" she asked him, still sitting on his lap.

"At four," Severus said, "Why do you ask?" He wanted to stay with her under the tree forever, how important was apparating anyway. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Merlin's beard! It's 3:55! I'm going to be late!" He kissed her deeply as she moved off his lap.

"I wonder how long this test is?" Nokomis said as she was sitting in the common room later that night. "I would think he would be back by now."

"Maybe his mum was there to see him take it and took him out to congratulate him?" Alexxi said with a shrug. "I'm sure he passed though. He's so good at most things he tries."

"I'm just a little worried that's all," Nokomis said, glancing over at the door to the hallway again. She had been sitting there all night, waiting for him to come back to the common room so she could see if he passed or not. Suddenly, Severus came into the room and started going towards the boys dorms. "Severus! Where are you running off to?"

Severus stopped and looked at Nokomis. His clothes were torn and there was a scratch on his cheek under his left eye. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked as though he had been crying. Nokomis got up and ran to him. "Severus, what happened? Did something go wrong at the test?" Severus just stood there, not saying anything. "Talk to me, please," Nokomis said putting her arms around him.

"I'm fine. Nothing went wrong at the test, I passed. I stayed after the test with a few of the other people who took it, we went to The Three Broomsticks. I had a bit to drink and I fell. Don't worry about me," Severus said holding her and biting back a tear. He didn't want to worry her about what really happened and what Sirius had said to him.

"Please don't stay out all night again," Nokomis said to him, holding him tightly. "I was worried about you." She guided Severus to the couch and sat down next to him. "That scratch looks bad, does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," he said to her, stroking her hair. "Please, let's not talk about what happened. I just want to be with you and forget about that." He knew that he would not be able to forget it though. A werewolf in school? How could Dumbledore honestly think someone wouldn't get hurt? The worst part about the night wasn't the fact that Severus was hurt, or the fact that Sirius wasn't expelled for his prank. The worst part was that James bloody Potter was the one who had come to his rescue.


	9. Chapter 9

"Severus, we need to talk." Nokomis said as she walked towards him. "I know something is wrong, so don't try to deny it."

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" Severus asked, looking out the window to watch the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game.

"Number one, you've been avoiding Potter and his gang of groupies since the night of the apparitian test," Nokomis said getting annoyed. "Number two, you have never expressed any interest in Quidditch before, so don't tell me you are here watching the game." Severus turned his attention to her, noticing she was now seated on the window seat facing him. "Don't lie to me Severus Snape. I'm not stupid."

"I never thought you were stupid," he said to her, his face softening. "I honestly just don't want to talk about it."

"Then I won't force you," she said to him. "Just know that I love you and that I worry about you."

"I know," he said to her, motioning for her to move closer to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her gently. "I love you too Nokomis. All I ask in return is that you promise that you will stay away from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Why Lupin?" Nokomis asked him as she relaxed against him feeling safe. "I've never seen him do anything to start trouble."

"I can't explain why, just trust me," Severus said determined. "I promised someone that I wouldn't say anything, but I can't sit here without warning you. I don't want you hurt."

"Ok, I promise that I will stay away from them," she agreed. It wouldn't be hard seeing how she despised almost everyone in Gryffindor house. She sat with Severus a bit more in silence, just enjoying being in his arms. Every so often, she would catch Severus looking out the window towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Looks like the game is over," Severus said after a while. "I think we should head to the common room now."

"That sounds good," she answered as she got up. "Were you able to see who won?"

"No, not from this view," Severus began, "but either way, the Slytherin common room is the best place to be right now." He got up, took Nokomis's hand and walked with her quickly to the dungeons. They paused a moment so that Severus could mumble the password while rolling his eyes, then stepped inside. "Looks like we beat everyone else here," he said, smiling for the first time in two weeks. He sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire and put his arm around Nokomis when she sat beside him.

"I wonder how much time until everyone comes in," Nokomis said to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not enough time for what you are thinking of," Severus said with a smirk. "Wish there was though." Before he had a chance to do or say anything further, the archway opened and students began to fill the room.

"Hey Sev!" Ian said as he noticed the two of them on the couch. He was still in his Quidditch robes, with his broom slung over his shoulder. "You missed one hell of a game. Gryffindor went down 290 to 70."

"By that much?" Severus asked in surprise. It wasn't unheard of that Slytherin would outscore Gryffindor, but to win by such a margin was shocking.

"Yeah, it was great!" Markus Roberts said excitedly. "Potter kept looking in the stands and that's when Thaddeous caught the snitch." Markus always got over excited during Quidditch games, forcing him out of the shell he stayed in most of the time. No one could blame him though, he had a rough enough time being a Muggle-born Slytherin.

"Rhodes couldn't have broken up with Potter at a better time," Ian said as Alexxi came over and put her arms around him. "I say we all buy her a drink the next visit to Hogsmeade." Laughter broke out in responce to his comment, forcing Amethyst to run up to the girls dorms in tears.

"So why weren't the two of you at the game?" Alexxi asked, as her and Ian took seats next to Nokomis.

"You know how boring I find the game," Nokoms answered her. "Besides, I wanted to talk to Severus in private. And before you ask, yes, that's all we were doing was talking."

"Sure," Alexxi said raising her eyebrow and smiling at the two of them. "Ick, why don't you go take a shower Ian," she said turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"Are you implying that I stink?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Not implying it, mearly stating a fact. I'm surprised you haven't cleared out the room yet," she said to him wrinkling up her nose. "Now go take a shower and I might think of congratulating you properly for your win." Ian got up and smirked at her and then hurried to the showers. "Sometimes I don't know what I see in that boy."

"Neither do I," Nokomis said with a smirk. She snuggled closer to Severus and closed her eyes, enjoying his company. "Oh well, we all can't pick winners can we?"

Severus looked down at her confused. "What have I ever won?" he asked her raising his eyebrow.

"Only the most important thing," she said opening her eyes again and looking at him. "My heart."

Severus smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Good, cause I think you have mine. I think it was a good trade."

"I would say it was definately fair," Alexxi interrupted. "One cold black heart for another. You two truly were made for each other." Nokomis rolled her eyes and smiled, she didn't think Alexxi knew just how right she was. 


	10. Chapter 10

Nokomis stood outside the school with her trunk packed, waiting for Severus to meet her so they could spend the long train ride back to London together. She was also hoping to introduce him to her parents when they arrived, she knew they would be waiting for her to get off the train. She noticed her little sister Mikahla, who was in first year, and her younger brother Corbett, who was in third year, heading towards her. She didn't get to see Mikahla too often, which made her sad, but she couldn't think of too many opportunities that a sixth year Slytherin would see a first year Hufflepuff. 

"So, we gettin on the carriage now?" Corbett said rolling his eyes. "I mean, what's the point of waiting around, unless you are waiting for that half-blood you are wasting time with. You know mum and dad will be upset with you when they find out."

"They are not going to find out," she answered back, trying hard not to hit him in the back of his head. "Besides, why should it matter, it's not like I'll spoil the Lennyn name or anything."

"As if mum and dad won't figure it out. Snape is not a wizarding name, any first year in Slytherin knows that," Corbett answered back glaring at his older sister.

"The other three houses don't know though," Mikahla said, before flushing and looking back down. She should have learned by now not to interrupt her older siblings due to the many hexes she had received over the years.

Nokomis looked up and saw Severus coming towards them with his trunk dragging behind him. "I'm glad you waited for me," he began before stopping in his tracks when he noticed the other two. He raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "We're not going to spend the whole time with your little brother are we? And who's this little girl? His girlfriend?"

"Not all purebloods are inbreeders Snape," Corbett said with venom in his voice. "But being a filthy half-blood, you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Nokomis saw Severus flush and look down and she felt like killing her little brother. "Enough Corbett!" she said fighting back the urge to hex him into next week. "You need to learn one of these days when to keep your mouth shut. Did you know that Lucius Malfoy considers Severus his friend? Now if he's good enough to earn Malfoy's respect, he should get yours as well." She turned to Severus and closed the short distance between them. "This is my little sister Mikahla, she's in Hufflepuff, that's why you haven't seen her around."

"Oh," Severus said, flushing again. "Sorry if I offended," he said to Mikahla who was smiling at him. He seemed to like Noko's little sister, she wasn't as rude as Corbett was. He was sure that's what had landed her into Hufflepuff.

"Ok, let's get going," Nokomis said waving her wand and lifting her trunk into the carriage. She then lifted Corbett's and Mikahla's trunks as well. Severus had already put his in and he opened the door for Nokomis to step inside. He waited for everyone to get in before climbing in and shutting the door behind him. He sat next to Nokomis and looked over at her younger siblings. "Yes, you need to behave," she whispered to him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Will they be on the train with us as well?" he whispered back. He didn't think he would be able to spend the entire trip back to London without kissing her a few times. He knew he would have to spend the next two months without her and that was bad enough.

"I doubt it," she answered quietly. "They normally find their friends on the platform and then ignore me the whole way to London until about thirty minutes before we arrive at the station and start whining that they are tired and hungry." Nokomis noticed that they were arriving at Hogsmeade station and she started gathering her things. When the carriage stopped, she made her way outside and waved her wand to bring down everyone's trunks.

"You know, I could have done that," Corbett said to her as he grabbed his trunk and dragged it towards the train. Mikahla grabbed her trunk and rolled her eyes before dragging hers to the train as well.

"Looks like we are alone now," Severus said to Nokomis with a smirk. He took her trunk in one hand and his in the other and started to take them to the train. "No, allow me," he said as she reached for her trunk. "You just worry about Narobi."

"Sev! Noko! Over here!" Alexxi said from the train. "I've saved us a compartment so that we'll be able to talk and stuff on the way home." She ducked her head back in after giving them both a smile.

"I think you spoke too soon," Nokomis smirked at him. She climbed up onto the train and found Alexxi and Ian and entered the compartment. "Thanks for saving us a seat you two."

"Not a problem," Ian said as Severus came in. "Are you going to have a party again this year for your birthday? It should be a major one, finally becoming of age."

"I can't help it I'm the youngest of all of us," Nokomis said with a slight pout. "But I'm sure that my parents will throw a huge party, and yes, you'll all be invited." She smiled and snuggled closer to Severus, making sure that she was comfortable for the long trip home.

"Will you have a problem getting to Noko's house Sev?" Ian asked him suddenly. "I mean, I'm not even sure where you live."

"I won't have any problems. I've been to Lucius's house before, so I should have no problems finding hers," he said looking down. He didn't want to admit that he lived in a run-down muggle neighborhood, especially since Nokomis's house was sure to be huge. 

"Yeah Ian, he'll be fine," Nokomis said. "And what should it matter where Severus lives? The party will be at my house like normal." Nokomis hoped that he would let her know where he lived eventually. She'd really like to meet his mum someday, from what Severus had told her, she was a very talented witch and a wonderful woman.

They continued towards London in relative quiet. Once in a while the four friends would talk about something or other, but the majority of the time was spent in silence as they contemplated what they would do over the summer. Nokomis enjoyed the feeling of having Severus hold her in his arms and hoped that the trip home would last forever.

"How much longer is it?" Mikahla said as she barged into the compartment and climbed up on Nokomis's lap. "I miss mummy."

"I know," Nokomis answered, holding her little sister close to her. "It shouldn't be too much longer." She turned her head and gave Severus a look as if to say "told you." "Mikahla, do you want to see some fun magic?" Nokomis asked her with a smile on her face.

"Sure!" Mikahla said as her eyes lit up. "Can you show me what you learned this year?"

Nokomis smiled and turned to look at Severus. "Would you care to show her something?" she asked him while running her hand through her hair. she hoped he would get the clue of what she wanted him to try.

Severus smirked and waved his wand before tapping Nokomis on the head. Suddenly her hair changed from black to green with silver streaks. "Wow!" Mikahla said, her eyes wide open. "That was cool! You can do stuff without words just like mum and dad can. Can you do my hair too?" Severus smiled, waved his wand and tapped Mikahla. Her hair was changed to a golden yellow with black streaks. "Aww, can't I have fun colors like Nokomis?" she asked a little disapointed.

"I thought you would like your house colors," Severus said to her. "What colors would you like instead?"

"She loves purple and pink," Nokomis said with a smirk as she tapped her own head and returned her hair back to black. Severus raised his eyebrow, shrugged and then tapped Mikahla again. Her hair turned a vibrant shade of purple with pink streaks in it.

"Is that more to your liking Miss Lennyn?" Severus said to her as she checked herself out in a mirror.

"It's great!" she said cheerfully. "Thank you Mr. Snape. You are too cool." She got up and ran out of the compartment with a huge smile on her face. Severus looked after her, wondering why she had left so suddenly.

"She probably went to go show it off to her friends," Nokomis said with a smile when she saw Severus's confused expression.

"If they start queueing up outside for makeovers, I'm hexing her," Severus said in a worried voice. "That's the last thing I need right now."

"Sev, you would be the last person I would go to for a makeover," Ian said as everyone started laughing. Severus rolled his eyes and smirked at Ian before laughing himself.

"You know, I'm glad Mikahla made some friends," Alexxi said to Nokomis after a few minutes passed. "The trip to school this year was the longest one ever."

"It wasn't too bad," Nokomis said, defending her little sister. "You were just upset because you couldn't snog Ian on the way to school this year." Severus chuckled and kissed Nokomis on the cheek. Nokomis turned her head and kissed Severus on the lips gently, causing him to return the kiss passionately, forgetting that they were not alone.

"Well, you are one to talk," Alexxi said, causing Nokomis to flush remembering who else was there. A sudden jerking sensation told them that they were now back in London. "C'mon, time to go," Alexxi said, getting up and grabbing her trunk.

Nokomis felt a sudden sadness when she stood up and turned to look at Severus. "I'm going to miss seeing you every day," she told him as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'll miss you too," Severus said as he put his arms around her and held her tight. "I'll send owls though, as often as I can."

"I'll hold you to that," Nokomis said to him as she stepped back and gathered her things. "Will your mum be meeting you on the platform?"

"Yes, she always does," Severus said forcing a small smile. "I would be honored if you came to meet her." When she nodded her head, his smile grew and he took her hand and led her off the train. He saw his mother right away and he made his way over carefully.

"Hello Severus," Eileen Snape said when they finally reached her. She put her arms around him and gave him a squeeze, releasing him again quickly. "Who is this young lady?" she asked, looking over at Nokomis.

"Mum, this is Nokomis Lennyn," Severus said as he gently brought her closer. "This is the special friend I had told you about in my letters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape," Nokomis said as she curtsied. "Severus has told me about you and I am glad to finally meet you."

"Severus, you never told me that you had found yourself a girlfriend," Eileen said as she smiled at her son. Severus flushed and looked down quickly, his hair falling in his face. "Don't be embarassed, you are a handsome boy, clearly Miss Lennyn sees it also."

"I do agree Mrs. Snape," Nokomis said with a smile, watching Severus become even more flushed. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of him all last year. Luckily I found some courage so I could talk to him this year." She moved over and put her hand in his and gave him a smile.

"Nokomis, Azreal says it's time to go," Mikahla said as she came over. Nokomis looked disapointed, but knew it wouldn't be wise to delay.

"I will see you next month Severus. I'll send you an owl with my address and when to come by," Nokomis said as a tear escaped her eye. "I love you."

"I love you too Nokomis," Severus said as he put his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "Please don't forget me."

"I'll write you soon enough," she answered with a small smile. "I could never forget you." With that she turned and joined the rest of her family, touched the portkey that Azreal had activated, and vanished. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello Mistress Noko," a small voice squeeked as Nokomis sat reading in her room one morning in mid July. "Mika had wanted to tell you that she sent out the invitations to the big party this month."

"Thank you Mika," Nokomis said, smiling at the small house-elf who stood by her bed. "Did you send one to Severus?"

"There was no Severus on Mika's list Mistress Noko," she squeeked in reply. "Mika can go send one now though."

"That's not necessary Mika," Nokomis said, getting up. "I'll write Severus a letter and invite him that way." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a quill and parchment.

"Mika will call Mistress Noko's owl then," the house-elf said looking hopeful.

"Thor is on a delivery right now Mika," Nokomis answered with a smile. "I will send this letter when he returns. Go help Ta'ek in the kitchens." She watched as Mika left the room before leaning over her desk to write.

Severus,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to write you to formally invite you to my home on July 28th for my birthday celebration. I would like you to arrive early so that I can introduce you to my family. The party will be held at Lennyn Estate so I'm sure you will have no difficulty in locating it. I cannot wait to see you again my prince.  
Nokomis

As she was sealing the parchment a great horned owl flew into the window and landed on the perch by the desk. Nokomis untied the parchment that had been tied to his leg and stroked his head. "Did you have a nice time with Severus? Did he treat you well?" Thor answered with a little hoot before taking a drink. Nokomis walked back over to her bed with the roll of parchment from Severus. She sat down, put her feet up on the bed and began to read.

Dearest Nokomis,  
I have missed you terribly. I was so happy when I received your letter, I was afraid it had all been a dream. This summer is going better than previous ones, now that I'm of age, I don't have to hide the magic that I do. I'm not dependant on it, but I do quite enjoy the gifts I have. Soon you'll know how that is though. Your owl is quite impressive, he's a nice bird. Thanks for letting me know his name, helped out a bit while he was here. My father was quite nervous with having an owl hanging about the house, I normally have to go into town to send owls. Father has been staying away from me and mum lately. I don't think he's gotten quite used to the fact that there are two adults in the house that are magical, he may be afraid of me a little instead of the other way around. I'm going to end this here, I believe that Thor wants to return to you as badly as I do. I await your reply and I do hope that I will see you sooner than the first of September.  
Until then, I remain yours.  
Severus

Nokomis smiled and held the letter to her chest as she closed her eyes. She sat still for a moment, letting it sink in. He loved her, he had to, for only a man in love would be able to write such things in a letter. She got up quickly and moved back to her desk and pulled out a fresh peice of parchment.

Severus,  
I too have missed you. I close my eyes, only to see your face and that is what gets me through to the next day. Only 10 days until I see you again, that will make it July 28th, my birthday. Please arrive at the house early, I would love to introduce you to my parents, I'm sure they will love you as much as I. Wow, I just wrote that didn't I? Seems so much more permanent in ink on parchment doesn't it? But I will not scratch it out, or regret writing it for it is the truth. I do love you Severus Snape...gets easier the more it's written. I'm certain you are blushing at this point, I do hope you are tucked away safely in your room as you read this and not in front of your father, or even your mother for that matter. I think I shall end this here as well so you still have some of your pride remaining.  
Forever yours,  
Nokomis

She quickly sealed up the letter and tied it to Thor, crumpling the previous note she had written. "I'm sorry you have to go back out so soon Thor, but you don't have to wait for a reply this time," she said to him as he hesitated to leave so soon. He nipped at her fingers and then took off and flew out of the window.

The next 10 days passed as though they were 100, but finally July 28th arrived. Nokomis pulled herself from her bed and padded to her bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. After pulling on a deep emerald gown that she had picked out for the day, she caught her reflection in the mirror. 'Severus won't look twice at me,' she thought to herself noticing that she was a bit thicker around the middle than when she had left school just a month ago. 'Why does my mother insist on watching me like a hawk?' She looked over at her nightstand and noticed her wand was resting there. She walked over, picked it up and smiled. She was finally an adult.

"Mistress Noko, you is requested downstairs," Mika said as she appeared suddenly in her room. "There is a young man with black hair dressed in green to sees you."

"Oh, that must be Severus," Nokomis answered, her face falling a bit. "I will be right down, I just need to do something with my hair first." She watched as Mika vanished and ran to the mirror in panic. 'Why is he already here? How late did I sleep?' she thought to herself as she stared at her reflection. She fussed with her hair for a bit before just letting it hang in her face.

"NOKOMIS LYNNE LENNYN, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" her mother called from the first floor. Nokomis sighed and tucked her wand into her dress before going downstairs. When she arrived in the parlor 5 minutes later, her mother was waiting for her, a glare in her eyes. "Why did you not tell me that you had invited this boy to our home?" her mother asked her, her voice cutting into her sharply.

"I thought you said that I could have friends over for my birthday party," Nokomis said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Your party does not start for another 2 hours!" her mother Athena yelled out as she pulled up on Nokomis's head to force eye contact. "Did you think that because you are an adult now you have the authority to invite whomever you wish whenever you wish?" Nokomis closed her eyes as the tears began to flow down her cheeks from a combination of pain, fear and embarassment. How could she do this in front of him? "Answer me girl!"

Severus walked over and pulled Nokomis from her mother's grip and held her close to him. "Shh, it's ok Noko," he said to her before looking over at her mother. "I apologize if my presence has disturbed you Mrs. Lennyn, but Nokomis asked me to come early so that she might introduce us properly."

"Why would you need a special introduction? So you are a friend from school, big deal. She has plenty of those," Athena said to him, with a glare in her dark eyes.

"Mum, he's more than a friend, I love this man," she said feeling a bit bolder now that she was being held by Severus. "I would like for you to meet Severus Snape. Severus, this is my mother Athena Martin-Lennyn."

"Snape? Tell me boy, are you a mudblood or a half-blood?" Athena asked glaring at the young man who still held onto her daughter. "Answer me!" she said after a moment hesitation.

"Why does it even matter mother?" Nokomis said holding onto Severus tighter.

"I'm a half-blood," Severus said, just as Nokomis was finishing her question. "My mother is Eileen Prince, she has said wonderful things about the Lennyn family."

"Ah yes," Athena began with a smirk. "She was in class with my older sister. What a pity, marrying a filthy muggle shamed her family."

Severus looked down at this moment, his hair falling in his face. He had thought those same words to himself about his father, but it was different hearing them from someone else. "His father may be a muggle, but Severus is brilliant. Brightest Wizard in our year, you can ask anyone," Nokomis said as she rested her head upon his chest. "Blood does not matter much when it comes to talent." Severus raised his head again and Nokomis could see a small smile across his lips.

"Ah, who is this young man whom my daughter is clinging to for dear life?" Ian Lennyn said as he sauntered into the room. He smiled warmly at the young man which caused Athena to storm from the room.

"Father, I would like to introduce you to Severus Snape," Nokomis said as she let go of Severus and gave her father a hug. "He's a very dear friend of mine from school."

"I see, so this is the young man whom has stolen your heart away from your daddy?" he asked with a smile and held his hand out to Severus. "Tell me of your parents, the name is not familiar to me."

"My mother is Eileen Prince," Severus said proudly as he shook the man's hand. "My father's name is Tobias."

"Ahh, I know of her family. A better one you could not find, I'm pleased that my daughter has chosen so wisely," Ian said, a twinkle showing in his deep blue eyes. "Come with me to my study and we'll talk a while." With that he turned and led Severus down the hallway. A tap of Ian's wand opened the door and when the three of them were inside, he again tapped the door and sat down. "No one will be able to disturb us and no one can listen at the door as well. Sometimes it's quite difficult to trust people, even in one's own family. Please, take a seat, both of you," he said, waving his hand at a pair of chairs behind them.

Severus nervously sat down and took Nokomis's hand in his own. "What would you like to talk about Mr. Lennyn," he said respectfully, unable to look into the older wizard's eyes. After the confrontation with Noko's mother, he was a bit worried to be having a private chat with her father. Nokomis squeezed Severus's hand reassuringly, hoping to calm him. She could tell he was nervous, and she wanted him to know that she was there for him.

"Don't worry Severus," Ian said with a smile, "you'll soon find out that my wife and I are totally different people." His smile faded a bit with that revelation and he appeared to get a bit nervous himself. "But enough about that. Tell me more about yourself, what your plans are for when you finish school and how my daughter fits into the mix," he said, his smile returning.

"Daddy!" Nokomis exclaimed as she flushed. "We have only been dating since last October, not even a full year yet."

"Well," Severus began, ignoring her outburst, "I turned 17 last January, I'm in Slytherin house, Potions is easily my best subject, but I do fairly well in most classes. As of this moment I'm still unsure of what I want to do after school, but I'm leaning towards research to discover new potions and spells. To be perfectly honest, Nokomis will fit into my life anyway she wishes, as a close friend or perhaps something more." He squeezed Noko's hand slightly during the last part, conveying to her that he would prefer if it was something more.

Ian listened intently as Severus spoke. "Well, I must say again that I am pleased with the choice my daughter has made. You obviously have put plenty of thought into your future even if you are not sure about what you'll do, but that's no matter, you have a whole year to decide that. I can also tell that you care a great deal for Nokomis and that makes me happy. It was a great pleasure to meet you Master Snape," Ian said as he stood and held out his hand.

"It was an extreme honor to meet you Mister Lennyn," Severus answered as he stood and took Ian's hand. "You are correct when you say I care deeply for Nokomis. She has helped me through many rough patches this past year and I owe her the world for she has truly become mine."

Ian walked over to the door and opened it so they could leave. As Nokomis followed Severus out the door, her father stopped her. "Does he make you happy and treat you as you should be?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes daddy," she said, smiling up at him. "I really love him, and I know he loves me back. I don't care about him being a half-blood either."

"I know sweety," he said as he cupped her chin in his hand. "You always did take after me more than your mother. Don't worry about what she says. I lost my chance to be happy, don't let yours get away." He put his arms around his daughter and held her tightly.

"I won't daddy," she said as he let her go and she was guided to Severus's waiting arms. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"You take care of my little girl Severus," Ian said as he watched them hold each other.

"I promise I will Mr. Lennyn," Severus said in return before the two of them went outside into the gardens to await the rest of the guests.

"Did you really mean that?" Nokomis asked him as they sat in the garden. "What you said to my father?"

"Every last word," he whispered into her ear as he put his arms around her and held her close. 


	12. Chapter 12

Severus sat in silence with his arms around Nokomis, every so often reaching up to move the hair from her face. "What did your father mean by that?" he asked her after a few moments. 

"Mean by what?" she asked in return. She didn't really want to discuss the conversation they had with her father just yet, but she had a feeling that Severus did.

"When your father said he lost his chance at happiness," Severus explained. "It just seemed to be a rather odd thing to say."

"Oh," Nokomis said softly. "This isn't the best place to discuss this. Follow me." Nokomis got up and led Severus upstairs to her room. She motioned for him to take a seat before summoning her house-elf.

"Yes Mistress Noko?" Mika asked when she appeared. "What can Mika do for you?"

"Mika, Severus and I need to discuss something very important and we are not to be disturbed," she said firmly. "Tell the other elves not to disturb us as well."

"Mika will tell the others," she squeaked. "Mika will not return again until she is summoned." With that, the house-elf vanished with a crack.

"Others? How many house-elves do you have?" Severus asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I only own Mika," Nokomis quickly explained. "There are six all together, but that is not important right now."

"Oh yes. You were going to explain what your father meant about losing his chance at happiness," Severus said as he got comfortable. "Come join me," he said as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Nokomis sat down, leaning against him and allowing him to put his arm around her. "So you want to know what he meant," she said with a sly smile. "I would think you would be more interested in how my parents managed to get married in the first place, seeing as how they are so unlike each other."

"Well, I would assume that both puzzles have the same explanation," Severus said as he placed a small kiss on Noko's head. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear the entire story."

"Well, if you are certain," she said with a smile. "My grandfather Augustus Lennyn is a seer, and quite a powerful one at that. He saw that if the wizarding population kept marrying people who were too closely related, which tends to happen amongst purebloods, our magic would die out. His solution to that problem wasn't mixing with Muggles or Muggle-borns though, he wouldn't dare tarnish such an old family line, but to research family histories and arrange marriages with other pureblood families who had no ties to ours for at least five generations. So my father and my mother were arranged to be married from the time they were seven years old."

"Why seven?" Severus asked as he interrupted. "That's a rather odd age for arranging a marriage. Isn't it normally done at birth?"

"Well, my grandfather wanted to make sure that both were indeed magical and they had both shown ability by that point," Nokomis continued. "My grandfather had a few girls picked out for my father, but was most hopeful of the one who became my mother and was very pleased when he found out how talented she was. My father was quite upset with the arrangement however because, according to him, he was quite a handsome young man and he had quite a few young ladies at Hogwarts who had shown interest in him."

"But couldn't he have just gotten out of the arrangement?" Severus asked her as he held her closer to him. "I know I would have done what I could to get out of a similar situation."

"It wasn't that simple Severus," she explained further as she allowed herself to be settled in his arms. "They had a magical bond placed on them. He tried to get out of the arrangement, but he found he was unable to, which was unfortunate because he had fallen in love with a Muggle-born girl in his class named Bethany Stewart. Because my father was in an unbreakable arrangement, he ended up losing her and with it, his one chance to be truly happy."

"So your parents never really loved each other?" Severus said as he rested his head on her shoulder. "How awful that must have been for them."

"They don't seem to have ever been in love to be honest," Nokomis replied looking down. "My dad used to joke by saying 'Thank Merlin for Amortentia' but somehow I don't really think he was joking.'

"Maybe parents not being in love isn't as uncommon as you think," Severus said after a few moments of contemplation. "I often wonder what holds my parents together." He held Nokomis close to her and placed another tender kiss on the top of her head.

"What makes you say that?" she asked him after a few minutes of silence. She was hoping that he would explain what he meant by that without having to be asked.

"Didn't really mean anything by it," Severus said after a moment. "All couples argue about things every so often I would assume."

"I suppose you are right," Nokomis said. "I wonder what we would ever disagree about."

"I would hope that we wouldn't have any disagreements," he said, placing tiny kisses on her neck. "It would destroy me if something I did would make you upset with me. I pledge my heart to you Nokomis Lynne Lennyn," he said as he tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I will never love another woman as I love you for the rest of my days."

Nokomis smiled at him and led him back to the door. "Let's return downstairs before my father wonders where I am and worries," she said before opening the door, canceling the silencing charm on the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"There you are," Alexxi said when Nokomis and Severus arrived outside again. "I was wondering where you were."

"Noko and I were talking upstairs," Severus explained as he took Nokomis's hand in his own.

Ian raised his eyebrow and smirked at Severus. "You two do quite a bit of talking privately don't you?"

"I feel that a relationship centered on communication is better than one based soley on passion," Nokomis said, glaring playfully at Alexxi and Ian.

"She has us there," Ian said as he put his arms around Alexxi and gave her a playful squeeze.

"My little sister, all grown up," Azreal said as he walked over. "You were away at school when the baby was born."

"So Sherice had the baby?" Nokomis asked excitedly. It seemed like only yesterday her brother was just finishing Hogwarts himself and now here he was, a husband and father. "So, where is the baby?"

"Just hold on a moment, Sherice is bringing him over," Azreal said as she came over. He took his son from her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before handing his son to Nokomis. "May I introduce you to Eros Lennyn, Eros, this is your Auntie Nokomis."

Nokomis looked down at the baby in her arms. He had a full head of thick auburn hair already and he was very calm and well behaved. "Oh, he's so precious, I'm sure he'll be magical Azreal," she said as she held him.

Severus peeked over Noko's shoulder and stared at the small baby in her arms. "I've never seen a baby so calm before," he said in disbelief.

"All magical children are calm," Azreal said to him. "Don't you have any younger brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child," Severus said quietly. He didn't want to admit in front of anyone else that he had Muggle cousins who would bring over thier screaming children when they visited, but he had never met any of his family on his mum's side.

"That's a shame really, younger siblings are great for doing things you don't want to do," Azreal said with a smirk. "I was always able to talk Corbett into doing anything I wanted him to do."

"I was always way too smart for you Azreal," Nokomis said as she handed her nephew back to him. "You could never talk me into anything."

"That's true, but I could always get you to do what I asked," came an arrogant voice from behind them. "Interesting, I would never expect to see you here Snape," he sneered as he walked in front of the two of them.

"I invited him Lucius," Nokomis said with a sigh. "Severus is my boyfriend, we've been together since October of last year."

"Is that so?" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow. "So, little Nokomis has found herself a little half-blood to play with? Well, he's smart, at least he was when he was in second year."

"Excuse me," Severus piped up, "I am no one's plaything. I'll also have you know that I'm at the top of my class. Not bad for just a lowly half-blood is it?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Perhaps I was mistaken about you Severus. Treat Nokomis well, or you won't live long enough to regret it," he said before turning quickly and joining Azreal.

Severus looked over at Nokomis with a confused look on his face. "Why is Lucius Malfoy so concerned with how I treat you?"

"Because he's my cousin Severus," she explained. "Well, technically second cousin, my father and his are cousins."

"Oh, well that makes sense now," he said. "Just remind me not to get on his bad side."

"I don't honestly think that Lucius has anything but a bad side," Nokomis said with a smirk. "Come on, let's go and sit down." She led him up to the table that was set up in front of the others and had him sit with her, Alexxi and Ian while they had lunch. After they ate, Mika brought over the gifts that people had brought for her. Nokomis opened up her gifts, most of them were books of one type or another, most were quite dark in nature and Severus raised his eyebrow at a few of them. When she got down to the last two gifts, she looked over at Severus who was sitting there with a nervous expression on his face. She decided to open the smaller box first and was pleased to see another silver charm in the shape of a dragon. "Is this for my bracelet?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, I decided since you got me a dragon, I would get you one too," he said as he took the charm and placed it next to a link on the bracelet around her wrist and tapped it with his wand, causing the small dragon to dangle from the bracelet as well. "I'll continue to get more charms for you until it's full."

"Thank you Severus, I love it," she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She looked at the other gift he brought and thought it was quite an odd shape. She tore off the wrapping to reveal a thin book that had nothing written on it. "This is a rather odd book Severus, what's the title of it?" she asked him.

"It's not a book, it's an album," he said as he took it from her and opened it up to reveal a black disc inside. "You place this on a record player and then you can listen to the music on it. It's one of my favorites so I thought you would like it. It's by a Muggle band called Led Zeppelin, I hope you have something you can play it on."

"I believe we might have something," Ian said as he looked at the record. "I remember that Bethany had these, of course, they were quite different than what you are used to."

Athena glared when Ian mentioned his friend from Hogwarts from all those years ago. She had thought he would grow to love her over the years, but it started to seem as though he never would. 

"Let's go into the house and see if we can find it," Ian said motioning for Severus and Nokomis to follow him. "Don't forget the record."

Nokomis got up, motioned for her friends to join her and followed her father into the house. She held onto the record and smiled to herself when she felt Severus put his arm around her.

"Ah yes, I knew I had something," Ian Lennyn said as he opened up a door and dissappeared for a moment. "Here we are," he said a moment later when he reappeared with an old fashioned victrola. "I think this should work." He carried it up to Nokomis's room and set it up on a table. 

"Are you sure this will work dad?" Nokomis asked him as she handed him the record she received from Severus. "Not that I doubt you or anything," she said quickly looking down.

"Of course it will work," Severus said with a smile. "It looks like an old fashioned version of the player I have at my house. Maybe I'll take you out some day and we'll get you a record player."

"So what's this going to be like?" Alexxi asked, looking at the record. "I've never seen a record before. My parents don't really allow muggle things in the house."

"Neither do my parents," Ian Castleberry said as he put his arms around Alexxi. "It's a shame really, I think we miss out on a lot of fun stuff."

Nokomis's father put the record on the victrola and tapped it with his wand. As the opening of "Black Dog" blasted out, he turned and took his leave. "Enjoy," he called out to them before returning to the party. 


	14. Chapter 14

Nokomis Apparated onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters earlier than she would normally get there if she had travelled by portkey with Corbett and Mikahla. She looked around to see if any of her friends had arrived yet, but not finding them, she pulled her trunk to one end of the platform and sat down.

"Hello Nokomis," a voice from behind her said. "Mind if I join you?"

Nokomis turned around and smiled. "Always the gentleman aren't you Severus?" she asked him before moving over a bit. "Of course you can join me."

Severus sat down beside her and put his arm around her before giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "So, what have you been up to since I last saw you? I myself have done nothing but count the days until I saw you again."

Nokomis felt herself melt a bit at his words and smiled at him. "I've been listening to that record you gave me quite a bit," she answered with a smile. "I think I've become addicted to Muggle music."

"Which song did you like the most?" Severus asked, a sparkle showing in his eyes for the first time.

"The one I cannot stop listening to is 'Stairway To Heaven'," Nokomis answered. "There is just something about the words, his voice, the way it changes tempos that is amazing to me. Are you sure that they are not wizards?"

Severus laughed a bit to himself. "Of course I'm sure. Jimmy Page, the guitarist, does dabble a bit in the Occult. It's Muggle magic. They think that lighting a few candles and chanting a bit is magic," he explained. "I of course think it's silly, but the Muggles are all up in arms about it. My father seems to think that what my mum and I do is just dabbling in the Occult."

Nokomis smiled and settled into Severus's arms enjoying just being with him. He lightly brushed the hair from her face and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven. When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for. Ooohhhhhhh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven," Severus sang to her softly as he held her close to him.

"Severus, you have a wonderful voice," Nokomis said as she closed her eyes. "Why have you never sang before?"

"Don't really know, didn't have much of a reason to sing I guess," he said as he rested his chin on her head lightly. "Besides, I didn't really want everyone in Slytherin knowing that I just happened to like Muggle music."

"What's wrong with it? I think it's brilliant," Nokomis answered as she turned to look at him. "I would like to hear more to be honest, but I guess I have to wait until next summer."

"Not really," Severus said with an evil look in his eye. "I've brought a few of my albums, I always tend to do that, and I know somewhere we can go and listen to them alone in private."

"Oh really?" Nokomis asked, but before she got an answer, she noticed that the platform was starting to fill up with families who were saying goodbye as their children went off to school. "I can't believe this is our last year Severus. I don't think I'm ready to go out in the world yet."

"Well, it's been rumored that Professor Slughorn is retiring soon, maybe you could teach potions," Severus said. "You would be brilliant at it."

"But if I were to teach at Hogwarts, I wouldn't get to see you at all, except for only two months," Nokomis answered in return. "I mean, you'd be down in London, working for the ministry or something."

"I could come up to Hogsmede on the weekends to see you," Severus said with a smile. "Just think, you would be sneaking out of the school every Friday night, leaving the students to fend for themselves, just to have a little bit of fun with me."

"You are impossible Severus," she said to him with a smile as Ian and Alexxi strolled over to them. Ian set his trunk down and then set Alexxi's trunk on top of his to form a little bench and sat down on them before patting it so that Alexxi would join him.

"Only ten more months of school and then the real fun begins!" Ian said excitedly. "My father is trying to get me a tryout with the Ballycastle Bats. Who knows, I might be a famous Quidditch player someday."

"Well, you are a fair beater Ian," Nokomis said thoughtfully. "Of course, I'm not much of a Quidditch fan, but I can tell talent when I see it."

"Thanks Noko," Ian said with a smile. "So, anyone else give any thought as to what they want to do when they get out of school?"

"Well, I'd love to be a famous Quidditch player's wife," Alexxi said, looking up at Ian with a smile. "But that's dependant on if you make the tryouts." 

"It would also depend on if he asks you to marry him or not," Nokomis said with a smirk.

"That's already been taken care of," Alexxi said as she held out her left hand. "He asked last week and of course I said yes, but that we'd have to wait until school was out."

"Congratulations Alexxi!" Nokomis said with a huge grin. "You too Ian! That's just great news!"

"Congratulations you two," Severus said with a smile. "I know that you will be very happy together."

Before anyone could say anymore, the train had arrived to take them all to school. "I guess we better get going," Nokomis said getting up and grabbing her things. She dragged her trunk to a compartment and stored it before sitting down and letting Narobi out of her cage.

"You gonna let her out on the way to school?" Severus asked as he stored his trunk with hers. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not like she'll just go and attack people Sev," she said with a smile. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you didn't like snakes."

"It's not that, it's just...well, with all the talk of dark wizards about, do you want people to think you are into the dark arts?" he asked her nervously. "People are making all kinds of accusations and I don't want people to think the worst of you."

"Not all parselmouths are dark wizards and not all dark wizards are parselmouths Severus," Nokomis said to him as Ian and Alexxi walked in. "I doubt anyone even knows other than the four of us in this compartment and my brother and sister. Lucius doesn't even know and I'd like him not to find out if at all possible."

"I didn't mean to make you upset, I don't think those things myself, you know this," Severus said as he sat beside her and took her hand. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

"You don't need to be concerned. I can handle this myself ok?" she said to him, squeezing his hand gently. "Trust me on this Severus. I don't need you to worry for me."

"I trust you," he said as he put his arms around her as they started the long journey to Hogwarts. "I cannot promise that I won't worry for you though." 


	15. Chapter 15

Time seemed to pass quickly for Nokomis and her friends due to the amount of work the seventh years had been given. It seemed to everyone as though the professors were a little too overzealous in their plans to ready the students for their NEWTs and it was affecting everyone in different ways. Severus and Nokomis were spending more and more of their free time at the corner table working on assignments and studying the things that were sure to appear on the exams.

"Nokomis, do you have any plans for Yule this year?" Severus asked one day in December while they were working on a paper for Professor Flitwick.

"Haven't really thought about it to be honest," Nokomis answered. "My parents are visiting Aunt Mikahla again and you know how I can't stand her, so I'll probably stay at school again."

"Oh," Severus said with a mischevious look in his eyes. "How about spending Yule at my house? I'm sure my mother would love to have you."

Nokomis looked up and smiled. "I'd love to, but what would your father say?" she asked him a bit nervously.

"To be honest, I really don't care what my father will say," Severus said as he jotted down a few notes. "He has no say over what I do anymore, I am an adult."

"But it's his house Severus," Nokomis said. "I would love to spend the holiday with you, but shouldn't we respect his wishes?"

"I will send an owl to my mother to ask. Would that make you feel better?" he asked as he reached over and took her hand.

"That would make me feel a lot better Severus," she said with a smile. "I know how some parents are when they aren't asked in advance." She looked down at her paper, her smile quickly fading, remembering all too well what happened on her birthday.

"Then it's settled: when my mother writes back telling me that everything is ok, you will accompany me to my home for Yule," Severus said with a smirk as he returned to his notes.

Nokomis returned her attention to her own notes, planning on spending Yule alone at Hogwarts this year. Over the next few days, she forgot about her conversation with Severus regarding plans for the upcoming break. 

"Where is Severus?" Alexxi asked looking around the common room a week later. "I thought he knew what time we were meeting. Didn't you tell him?"

"Yes, I told him," Nokomis said as she sat down across from her and Ian who were already seated at the table. "Maybe he's going to get something from the library or something."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Ian said as he pulled out a quill and parchment. "Seems like Severus is always at the library lately."

"Well, we take our NEWTs this year, he wants to do well on them," Nokomis said looking down. She knew that Ian wasn't too concerned with his grades, he was pretty much guarenteed a position on the Quidditch team he was trying out for. "Some people seem to have less opportunities than others," she said softly, mostly to herself.

"Nokomis! I got the letter," Severus said in an excited voice as he came over and sat next to her. "So now you have to come home with me for Yule."

"What?" Nokomis said, looking up at him in surprise. "I thought you were at the library getting that book we needed for our research."

"Why borrow the copy from the library when I have my own, used to belong to mum," Severus said as he pulled a dusty book from his bag and placed it on the table. "I was making sure that you hadn't put your name on the list to stay at Hogwarts yet. When I talked to Professor Slughorn, he said you had, so I took your name off."

"You just took it off without asking me first?" Nokomis asked him sharply. "What if I was planning to stay here for a different reason than I had no where to go?"

"I didn't think about that," Severus said, his face falling. He turned his head causing his hair to fall in his face. "I guess I'll just go back down to Professor Slughorn's office and have you put back on the list. I guess I thought you still wanted to come."

"What do you mean, still wanted to come?" Nokomis asked him, her tone softening a bit. "I don't remember you asking me to stay with your parents for Yule." She looked over at Alexxi and Ian who were looking away uncomfortably before returning her attention to Severus.

Severus turned quickly to her and she could see the tears that had fallen. "I asked you a week ago," he said, a hurt expression on his face. "You then advised me that you wouldn't go unless I received a letter from my mother that it would be fine." He spread the parchment on the table in front of her. "I got her reply this morning after you had left for your first class. I've wanted to tell you since then, but I just couldn't catch up with you today."

Nokomis looked down, a little embarassed at how she reacted. "I'm sorry Severus, I honestly don't remember that," she said as a tear escaped. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "I would be honored to accompany you to your house for Yule." A smile spread on Severus's face as she said that and he leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"If that is settled, perhaps we can get to this research paper for Professor McGonagall?" Ian said rolling his eyes. He had been sitting there, drumming his fingers on the table while the two across from him had their discussion. "It is due on Monday and we really haven't even begun it yet."

"Speak for yourself," Severus said, pulling out a few rolls of parchment and placing them on the table. "I outlined some stuff today when I was in the library during my free lesson. So all there is to do now is to organize it into a research paper."

"You do all this work and make us feel guilty for not doing more Severus," Alexxi said in frustration as she grabbed a roll of parchment and started to flatten it out in front of her. "It's really aggrivating at times, you know that?"

"Well, I could destory these parchments and we can start over from scratch," Severus said as he pulled out his wand.

"No," Alexxi said quickly. "We'll use your research Severus, but next time, maybe someone else could help some?"

"That sounds acceptable to me," Severus said with a smirk as he returned his attention to their assignment. They continued working in relative quiet for a few more hours until they had filled ten rolls of parchment, which was more than what they were asked for.

"Now we don't have anything to worry about until we get back from Yule break," Ian said with a smile as Nokomis tapped the report with her wand and bound it. "Two weeks of just relaxing at home doing nothing."

"Maybe for you," Alexxi said with a smirk, "but some of us will still be studying over the break."

"I won't," Severus said as he gathered up his books. "It would be rude to my guest if all I did was study. Unless of course, that's what she had in mind to do."

"I don't think so," Nokomis said with a smile as she got up from the table. "If you would all excuse me, I'm quite exhausted, so I think I will be heading up to bed now."

"Goodnight Nokomis," Severus said getting up and taking her hand. "I will see you tomorrow. Until then, sleep well." He planted a small kiss on her cheek before releasing her hand again.

"I will Severus," she said with a smile. "Goodnight Alexxi, Ian," she said before leaving the table and going to her dorm room. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Got everything?" Severus asked as he gathered his bag. "We won't be able to come back if you forget anything."

"I'm sure I have it all," Nokomis answered back with a smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Will your mother meet us in London?"

"We're not taking the train," Severus answered as they made their way out of the Slytherin common room. "I spoke with Professor Slughorn and was told it would be fine if we both Apparated to my home instead. I was hoping to be home before my father got off of work."

"But I don't know where you live Severus," she stated. "Won't it be a bit difficult for me to Apparate to an unknown destination?"

Severus smirked and took her arm in his as they made their way through the doors onto the grounds. "That won't be a problem Noko. All you have to do is hold onto me tightly and trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you Severus," Nokomis answered as they made their way to Hogsmeade. "Will we be Apparating directly to your house?"

"No, there is an alleyway a short distance from my house that is deserted. My mother and I have been using it as an Apparitian point for years. You can't be too careful around Muggles," he explained as they arrived. "Now hold on tight," he said as he put his arms around her and held her closely.

Nokomis put her arms around his waist and closed her eyes tightly. After she felt the familiar squeeze, she opened her eyes again and looked around. The two buildings on either side of the narrow cobblestone alley looked as though they had been vacant since the day they were buildt. She could hear a siren in the distance along with a dog barking a few houses down.

"Come on, it should be deserted around here at this time," Severus said as he took her hand and led her to the main road. "I live at the end of this street." They continued in silence for a while, passing houses in varying degrees of disrepair. Nokomis looked ahead and noticed a house at the end of the street that looked shabby, but at least lived in. Severus paused in front of the gate and opened it before gesturing that she go first. Nokomis walked through and paused as he closed the gate behind them. Taking her hand, he led her up to the door and entered the house.

"Is that you Severus?" a voice asked coming from the kitchen as they walked through the door.

"Yes mum, it's me," he answered as Nokomis removed her cloak and placed it over the back of a chair in the living room. "Nokomis Lennyn is here for the week as well."

"That's wonderful," Eileen Snape said as she made her way out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before holding out her hand to Nokomis. "Welcome to our home. I'm sure it's not as nice as you are used to, but it serves it's purpose."

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Snape," Nokomis said with a smile as she shook hands with Severus's mother. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you, I've got everything under control here. Severus, why don't you show Nokomis where she will be staying," she said before slipping back into the kitchen.

"Sure thing mum," Severus said through the door. "Just follow me, we don't have a guest room so you will be staying with me." He led her up the stairs and stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. "I can't remember how I left this, so just in case, please excuse any mess that might be inside."

"I don't mind a mess," Nokomis said with a smile as he opened the door. Inside the room were two small beds, a table filled with various potion ingredients and a pile of clothing dumped at the foot of one of the beds. "I assume the bed with the mountain of clothing is yours?"

"Yes, it's clean, I just never felt like putting it away," he said, waving his wand so that it flew into place. "My father gets a little upset if we use magic when he's around."

"Oh," Nokomis said as she walked over to the second bed and placed her bag down. "So you experiment in here?" she asked, looking over towards the table.

"That and help my mother make potions for her use," he explained. "She's quite talented at them herself, but I've found shortcuts to some and I've tried adding things to others which allow them to work faster or more effciantly, depending on what's needed at the time."

"Severus Tobias Snape!" a voice called from the floor below them. "Get your arse down here now!"

Nokomis glanced up just in time to see a look of fear flash across Severus's face before he jerked open the door and disappeared down the hallway. She quietly followed him down the stairs and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man asked, pulling Severus by his hair and pointing towards the cloak Nokomis left over the chair. "I have told you time and again not to leave your things about!"

"But father," Severus began, a pained look in his eyes.

"Don't talk back to me boy!" Tobias Snape screamed before pulling back his hand and connecting with Severus's nose with a crunch. "Does anything get through that greasy head of yours?"

Nokomis came out from behind the door where she had been hiding. "That is my cloak, I'm sorry that I left it out sir," she said as she placed it over her arm and stood beside Severus.

"You bring another freak into my home?" Tobias asked, ignoring Nokomis and grabbing onto Severus's hair again. "You best get her and yourself out of my sight boy if you wish to live," he snarled as he flung Severus into the wall.

Severus got up quickly, grabbed Nokomis's hand and hurried to his room. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said quietly as he pulled a handkercheif from his pocked and closed the door behind them.

"Severus, you're bleeding!" Nokomis exclaimed as she pulled out her wand. "Hold still, let me help you with that."

"No, that's ok," Severus said as he tapped his nose with his wand and winced. "This is not the first time this has happened," he said softly as he started gathering various jars from around his room.

"I'm sorry Severus," she said as a tear fell down her face. "I shouldn't have left my stuff in the living room."

"You had no way of knowing how my father is though," he said as he lit a fire under an empty cauldron that was on the table. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Would you like me to help with something?" Nokomis asked quietly as she watched him carefully measure the ingredients he gathered.

"It's not neccessary," he said looking up. "I've done this potion so many times before that I could possibly do it blindfolded."

Nokomis wiped away another tear and walked over to Severus and put her arms around him, burying her face into the cotton of his shirt. He turned and placed his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He gently guided her to sit on the bed and they sat in a silent embrace until a soft knock at the door disturbed them.

"Severus, I brought the two of you some dinner. I feel that it might be best if," Mrs. Snape started before trailing off at the end. She didn't need to explain further, the mark on the side of her face told the tale.

"Just finished a fresh batch," Severus said quietly as he took the tray from his mother. He set it down and put his arms around Eileen and held her for a moment.

"Thank you Severus," she answered. "When the potion cools, put a bottle of it into the bathroom for me." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and left the room.

Over the course of the week, Nokomis noticed there were two distinct versions of Severus. When he was around his mother, he was open and smiled easily. When his father came home, he became quiet, sullen and he wasn't able to look anyone in the eyes; which was exactly how he seemed to be at school.

"You made quite an impression on my mother," Severus said as they were walking back to the Apparatian point at the end of the holiday.

"I really like your mother as well," she answered as they walked. "I can tell you two are really close."

"Yeah," Severus said as they ducked into the alleyway. "My mum means the world to me, as of course do you," he said with a smirk before putting his arms around her and Apparating the both of them back to Hogsmeade. 


	17. Chapter 17

"I told you not right now Ian!" Alexxi screamed as she came into the Slytherin common room after returning from Yule break. "I'm tired from the train ride home and I want to shower and relax."

"I told you we can shower together Alexxi," Ian said, following her as he dropped his trunk by where Severus was sitting. "Quit walking away from me while I'm talking to you!" he said roughly as he grabbed her arm.

"Ouch! Get the hell off of me Ian," Alexxi said loudly as she was stopped suddenly. Her cry of pain caused Nokomis to look up from the book she was reading. "I said get off!"

"Not until you listen to me," he said in a dangerous voice. He gripped her arm tighter and pulled her close to him. "Remember how the other wives acted? Remember all the nice things they had? I told you if you wanted that too, you had to do what I asked didn't I?"

Alexxi pulled herself from his grasp. "I don't need things like that if it means being your servant Ian," she said as she started to back away from him again.

"I told you not to walk away from me!" Ian said loudly before raising his right hand and bringing it down across Alexxi's face. At this moment, Nokomis and Severus got up and surrounded Alexxi.

"I think it's time you left Castleberry," Severus said coldly as he stood in front of Alexxi. He continued to glare at Ian, refusing to move with his arms folded across his chest. Ian stood a moment longer before storming out of the room.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I can't believe he would do that to you. You are much too good of a person to have to deal with such things."

"I'm fine, thank you," Alexxi said as she looked up from Nokomis's shoulder. She caught a glimpse of the man who had spoken to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon his chocolate skin and lost herself in his deep eyes. "Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure," he said as he smiled nervously, pushing a few dreadlocks back from his eyes. "My name is Devan Grey, I tend to keep a low profile."

"Why would you want to do that?" Alexxi asked, turning away from her friend to get a better look at Devan. Severus put his finger to his lips and gently guided Nokomis back to the couch.

"No real reason," Devan said, looking down suddenly before reaching over and taking her hand in his. "I've never met anyone like you before, I hope you don't think I'm being too forward."

"No, not at all," Alexxi said smiling at him. "Would you care to join us? That is unless you're in the middle of something."

Devan looked over to where Severus was sitting, his arm around Nokomis. "I'm not sure your friends will want me sitting with them," he said as his eyes fell again. "I'm not exactly very popular."

Alexxi sniggered to herself softly. "Trust me, Nokomis cares nothing about popularity and the only friends Severus has had here have been Nokomis and up to five minutes ago, Ian. So I seriously doubt they'll be fussed about you joining us."

Devan shrugged and before he knew it, he was being led to where Alexxi's friends were. As they got closer, Severus looked up at them and raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Nokomis watched as she sat with her head resting on Severus's chest. "Devan, this is Sev and Noko. Sev and Noko, Devan," Alexxi said as she sat down opposite them and pulled Devan down beside her.

As soon as they were seated a sound made the four of them look up. "Don't mind me," Professor Slughorn said as he levitated Ian's trunk in front of him. "I guess Hogwarts isn't good enough for the newest member of the Ballycastle Bats." He left the common room again, dissapointment in his face as Ian's belongings floated in front of him.

It seemed that the only topic of conversation over the next few days was how Ian Castleberry had dropped out to play professional Quidditch and that his girlfriend had dumped him. No one knew what happened right before he left, so everyone thought Alexxi had lost her mind. Comments came from everywhere it seemed, cries of "blood traitor" and "mudblood lover" followed Alexxi wherever she went.

As their NEWTs drew closer, the comments died down a bit, but never completely. The fifth and seventh year students couldn't be bothered by such nonsence due the nightly cram sessions for their important exams.

"Did you hear?" Nokomis overheard one morning at breakfast. "It's right here in the Daily Prophet!" Nokomis grabbed a copy and read the headline on the front page.

New Beater Injured Severely; Career Over Ian Castleberry, 18, new beater for the Ballycastle Bats, was severely injured during his first game yesterday when a bludger hit by Andrew O'Malley, beater for the Chudley Cannons, hit him in the head knocking him from his broom. He was rushed to St. Mungo's after his fall...

"Alexxi, did you read this?" Nokomis asked as she showed her the paper.

Alexxi paused a bit as she read the article. "Good," she said smugly as she handed it to Severus. "Serves him right after what he did to me."

"Says here he won't play Quidditch again," Severus said as he set the paper down. "Pity, it was the only thing he was good at."

"I can't believe you are laughing about that," a girl said from a few seats away. "They are saying that he may never recover enough to leave St. Mungo's."

"Why do you even care?" Alexxi asked her, "he's a terrible person."

"Because he's my boyfriend," she said as she choked back a sob. "Luckily I was there for him after you broke his heart. He's a wonderful man, you are just a fool."

Alexxi rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast. "She'll find out soon enough who the fool is," she said after a while. "He'll raise his hand to her as he did to me. Scum like that never change."

Nokomis nodded in agreement as she squeezed Severus's hand lightly, lucky that she had the love of a man who would never hurt her. "I'm glad you had the strength to get away from him when you did Alexxi," she said with a smile.

"So am I Noko," she answered back as Devan put his arm around her and squeezed lightly. "I would have never known what true happiness is. Now I understand what you and Severus have, because now I have it too." 


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm glad that is all over now," Nokomis said as she walked with Severus back to the common room after their final NEWT exam. "But then again, I'm really going to miss this place."

"I'm not going to miss it too much," Severus said putting his arm around her. "I will miss seeing you everday though."

"Severus, I'm glad I found you," Professor Slughorn said, coming up to them. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office right away."

"Thanks Professor," Severus said as he took Nokomis by the hand and headed to the headmaster's office. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Hello Severus," he said in a grim manner. "Miss Lennyn, you might want to wait for Severus in the common room."

"No, she will stay with me," Severus said holding her hand a bit tighter. "I share everything with her anyway."

"As you wish," Dumbledore said before giving the password to his office. He led them up the spiral staircase and motioned for them to sit before his desk. A Ministry official was standing beside the large oak desk, his hands in his pockets and a large case by his feet.

"Severus, I'm really sorry to be the bearer of such terrible news, but it's very important you know this," the headmaster said as he sat down across from them. "Ministry officials visited your home tonight and discovered that your mother had been killed."

"My mum's gone?" Severus asked in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Your mother was found beaten to death at the bottom of the stairs in your home. There was no one else in the house when we arrived. We have removed anything magical from the premises and alerted the Muggle authorities," the wizard from the ministry explained. "We have also retrieved your mother's wand. Since you are her only child, we are leaving it in your posession." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed Severus his mother's wand.

Severus held the mahogony shaft in his hands as the tears flowed freely. Nokomis put her arms around his shoulders in support and felt a tear escape her eye as well. "My father wasn't there?" Severus asked, a hint of anger showing in his voice.

"No, but we alerted the Muggle authorities that he may have had some involvement in her death," the man said.

"May have?" Severus exclaimed, jumping from his chair. "He definately was the one whom caused this!"

"Now Severus," Dumbledore said, trying to calm him down, "we can't be sure that he harmed her."

"I can," Severus said darkly under his breath as he sat back down. "I need to leave the school, to attend her burial," he said so they could all hear him. "I want Nokomis to accompany me."

"That can be arranged of course," Dumbledore said getting up. "If you need to talk for any reason, my office is always open to you."

Severus got up and took the case from the Ministry official, knowing the contents were the things from his own room. Nokomis went and stood next to him and they left the office together and returned to the common room in silence, every so often another tear escaping Severus's eyes.

After the both of them packed thier trunks, they were escorted by Professor Slughorn to an Apparitian point just beyond the school grounds. "Spinner's End," Severus mumbled before vanishing so that Nokomis could follow. When she arrived, she rushed to Severus's side and put her arms around him.

"Why didn't she fight back?" he asked between sobs. "She was so powerful, she could have easily saved herself. Why didn't she fight?"

"I don't know Severus," Nokomis answered as he burried his face in her shoulder. "Maybe she loved him too much to fight back. I know it's hard to understand why or how she could love him through that, but maybe she did."

Severus's cries grew fainter until at last they subsided. He held onto Nokomis as an anchor, refusing to let go. They remained in the alley for what seemed like years, until the shadows grew long and threatened to overtake them. Severus stood and took Nokomis's hand and led her down the familiar road to his home. There were no lights on and the house looked as though it had died as well.

"I always thought my mother had done something to make this old shack a home," Severus said sadly as he entered. He looked around a moment before his expression changed suddenly. His eyes turned cold and the tears stopped. "I need to go for a while. My father will not be home for hours, if he is even going to show his face here at all. I promise I will be back before then though. I love you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and vanished, leaving her along in his father's house.

Nokomis gave a deep sigh and looked around herself. Objects had been scattered all about the house and at the bottom of the stairs lay a huge dark stain on the carpet. Knowing how seeing his childhood home in such a state would affect Severus, she busied herself in cleaning up. She found some of Severus's records and a turntable so she could have some music to listen to as she worked.

"My father is dead," Severus said when he came home later. "We had a discussion when he came home and he colapsed." He went into the kitchen for a few moments and Nokomis heard him talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked when he emerged a few moments later.

"I phoned the police to come and take care of my father," he said calmly as he sat in the living room. "They'll come and take him away."

"So that whole time you were out front waiting for your father to arrive?" Nokomis asked him, taking a seat on the couch.

"No, I went to see a friend," he said as he put his feet up on a stool. "Nokomis, would you like to stay here with me? The house is mine now and it wouldn't feel much like a home if I'm here alone."

"I would love to stay with you Severus," Nokomis said with a smile as she moved and sat on his lap. "I'm very sorry about all that has happened today."

"I'll be fine," he said as he put his arms around her. "As long as I have you, I will have a reason to smile."

Nokomis put her arms around him in return and put her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as he softly stroked her hair. "I love you Noko," he whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 


	19. Chapter 19

After only a few weeks of Severus owing the house and having Nokomis move in with him, it was no longer recognizable to the people who had known Eileen and Tobias. Anything that had once belonged to Tobias Snape had been destroyed and discarded, only to be replaced with shelves of books that now lined the walls of the sitting room. Nokomis happily accepted the position of the lady of the house, even though there had never been any talk of marriage or family between them. An owl sent to them a week after they left the school assured them that they had not jeopardized any future careers from leaving school right after their NEWTs were taken. Nokomis was a little concerned with Severus's behavior since they had left school, he spent nearly every evening out of the house and wouldn't answer any questions regarding where he went.

"Severus," Nokomis said one day, looking up from the letter she was reading, "my father wrote me asking if it would be fine for him to come over with the things I left at home."

Severus looked up from the book he was reading. "I don't see anything wrong with that," he said returning his eyes to his book. "It is your house as well so don't think you need to ask permission."

"You are still the Master of the house Severus," she said, looking over at him. "No matter what you say or how long I've been here, nothing will change that."

Severus winced and stood up, closing his book. "I wish I could do something to change your mind about that, but I need to go out for a while. I'll try not to be too late," he said as he bent to give her a kiss before Disapparating.

Nokomis sighed as she stood to go into the other room, waving her wand to open the hidden door that Severus put in. She got some parchment and ink and wrote a letter to her father, sending it quickly. She then returned to the sitting room and picked up the book she had been reading earlier to await Severus's return.

Nokomis awoke the next morning and turned to her side to see Severus lying next to her. She got up and made her way to the kitchen quietly so she would not disturb him. She placed a kettle on the stove for tea, paid the owl for the Daily Prophet, and sat down to wait for the water to boil.

"Good morning," Severus said a short while later as he came down. He got himself a cup of tea and sat down at the worn Formica table. "Were you able to sleep well?"

"Very well, thanks," Nokomis answered putting down the paper. "Of course, I don't remember going to bed last night." She gave him a smirk before taking another sip of her tea.

"I found you sound asleep in the chair when I got in last night, so I took you upstairs and put you to bed," he said with a smile. "You couldn't have been very comfortable where you were."

Nokomis smiled and returned her attention to the paper for a brief moment before her owl flew in and landed in front of her. She removed the letter attached to his leg and gave him a quick scratch on his head before he flew off to his perch in the attic.

"Who's that from?" Severus asked as she tossed the paper aside to read the letter.

"It's from dad," she answered as she finished the letter. "He said he'll be here today at a little past three to bring my stuff."

Severus nodded and noticing that she was now done reading the paper, picked it up and scanned the headlines on the front page. "What do you think your father will be bringing over?" he asked as he put the paper down, a smirk playing on his face.

"Just my personal things. Clothes, books that wouldn't fit into my school trunk. Nothing too large," she answered, getting up to start breakfast.

"Pity, we could use a new dining set," he replied as he picked at a piece of Formica.

"What time is it? Severus asked later as they were sitting in the living room later that day.

"It's almost three," Nokomis said, looking over at him. "It seems to me that you are excited about my father coming to visit."

"Well, it would be nice to entertain someone," Severus said putting down his book. "Well, someone who won't look down on us because we don't have much."

"Severus, we just finished school a few weeks ago, our NEWT scores haven't come out yet and you own your own home," she said with a smirk. "Personally I think you are doing quite well for yourself."

"You're only saying that because you love me," he replied. "Stay here and don't move," he said softly as he pulled his wand and made his way to the other room where a thumping sound was heard. A few moments later he returned, followed by another man.

"Daddy!" Nokomis said with a smile, getting up and putting her arms around him. "I'm so glad you were able to come over."

"It was nothing," Ian Lennyn said as he placed a small box on the floor after pulling it from his robes. "Unfortunately your mother no longer accepts you as her child."

"Her loss," Severus said putting his arms around Nokomis. "Of course I don't need to tell you how wonderful Noko is."

"What's in the box dad?" Nokomis asked looking down at it.

"Well, all of the books you left at home," he said with a smile. "I figured you'd want them here since this looks like the library." He pulled out his wand and tapped the box on the floor, returning it to it's original size.

"Actually it's just the sitting room," Severus explained. "My parents used to have some other things in here, pointless things really."

"Looks nice as a library though Severus," Ian said as he opened the box with a wave of his wand. Another wave sent the books soaring onto the shelves that surrounded them. "Well, now that this is finished, perhaps we should go to your bedroom for the rest of these things?"

"Sure dad," Nokomis said as she led her father up the stairs to the master bedroom. "My clothes go in here," she said, pointing to the closet on the right hand side of the bed.

Ian pulled out another small box and some other pieces which looked like doll furniture. "Good thing I brought this," he said holding up the miniature bed. He tapped the old bed and after it had been reduced, he replaced it with the one he brought with him. A quick tap and it was restored to it's proper size.

"You brought my bedroom set?" Nokomis asked excitedly when her father had tossed the old bed into the rubbish bin in the room.

"It was either bring it to you or watch it be destroyed," Ian said sadly as he restored the rest of the pieces. "Your mother is set on removing you completely from the family and I just couldn't see that happen."

"Thank you daddy," she said, putting her arms around him. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, starting to dispose of the old furniture as Severus transferred the contents into the new set. "Just seeing you happy is all I need."

"No need to worry about that Mr. Lennyn," Severus said with a smirk. "She's never expressed any unhappiness to me."

Ian smiled and followed his daughter and Severus back to the sitting room for afternoon tea and conversation. "Perhaps I'll bring your sister Mikahla the next time I visit," he said as he got up. "I'm sure she'll love to see you again. Before I forget, the answer to your question Severus is yes, I'd be honored." With those words, he tossed down his pinch of Floo Powder saying Lennyn Estate.

"What did you ask Severus?" Nokomis asked him as she turned to look at him.

"Oh, nothing important," Severus said with a sly smirk. "You'll know when the time is right." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Looks like the orders are coming in early today," Nokomis said one morning as a large tawny owl came soaring through their kitchen window. "I know this handwriting!" she exclaimed as she opened the parchment.

"Who's it from?" Severus asked with a yawn as he brushed his hair out of his face and sat down at the table with a cup of tea.

"It's from Alexxi," she answered as she read the note. "She said that her and Devan have gotten married in a private ceremony at the ministry of magic."

"That's a little sudden isn't it?" Severus asked as he sipped his tea and pulled over the copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Severus, we've been out of school for two years now," Nokomis said with a smile as she put down the parchment she was reading.

"It doesn't seem like it's been that long," he replied as he set the paper down. "What's customary when someone marries? Do you have to send a gift or something?"

"Well, seeing as how they didn't have an official wedding ceremony, we don't have to get them anything unless we truly want to," Nokomis replied as she sorted through the orders that they hadn't finished the previous day. "Do you think that the Polyjuice Potion is about ready to be bottled and shipped?"

"Should be, it's been brewing for a while now. We'll test it later ok?" Severus asked with a smirk. "Did you want to get them a little something? She was your best friend at Hogwarts."

Nokomis gave Severus a little evil grin, thinking of how they would test it. "Not really sure what they would like or need," she said getting up from the table. "We best get to work before more owls come in."

Severus followed Nokomis into the small back room that they used as their work station. It had a window that allowed owls to come in and out and it also provided a private area in order to work. Severus went over to the cauldron that had a large batch of Polyjuice Potion bubbling away in it slowly. He put some into a bottle and examined it against the daylight. "It looks right to me, care to lend me your hair for testing?"

Nokomis smirked and yanked out one of her hairs. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him as she handed it over. "We could have my dad come over and you can take one of his hairs."

Severus put the hair into the potion and looked over at her. "I would rather be a woman than a Ravenclaw love," he said before draining the vial.

Nokomis shook her head and chuckled to herself as she watched Severus change into a perfect replica of herself all the while making sure to transfigure his clothes as his figure changed. "Well, it's obviously successful, shall we bottle it now?" she asked trying to hide the smile on her face. 

After an hour of bottling the thick liquid and getting them ready to ship out, Severus and Nokomis started on the rest of the orders they had received that day.

"I need to out for a little while," Severus said to her shortly after they had finished for the day. "I'll try not to be out too late."

"I hope not," Nokomis said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I think we really need to discuss something."

"I've got something to discuss with you first, so I promise, I won't be too late," he replied with a smile. "Remember, I love you," he said before Disapparating.

Nokomis stared at the ceiling waiting and worrying about Severus. She had expected him to return home hours ago and not knowing where he was was killing her. "Lumos," she said, having heard a noise in the dark room. Illuminated by her wand's glow was Severus, without his shirt, bearing a gash across his chest and the dark mark on his left forearm. "I had a feeling that's where you had been running off to all those nights," she said as he stood there frozen. "So, what's your pathetic reasoning behind this?"

Severus looked down, and let his hair fall into his eyes. "I don't really have any excuses," he said softly. He stood there, his arms down at his sides, looking at the floor.

"Severus, I still love you, but I'm very disappointed in this. Why did you feel this was the way to go?" Nokomis said getting up and walking over to him. "The only thing that could come out of this is Azkaban. I can't bear to see that happen to you."

"It's too late for me, I can't get out now. I've tried actually," Severus said as he put his arms around her and held her tight. "I realize now it's a mistake, but if I don't answer..."

"Go to the Headmaster. He'll be able to help you," Nokomis said as she guided Severus to the bed. "If anyone can help, it would be him. It is worth a try, isn't it?"

"That's true," Severus said, sitting behind her on the bed and putting his arms around her. "Of course, this isn't what I wanted to discuss with you tonight. I wanted to discuss this." He held out a small velvet box that was opened to reveal a silver and emerald ring. "Would you make me the happiest wizard in England?"

"Will you promise me you'll talk with the Headmaster?" Nokomis asked, turning to face him. "If you will, I will be more than happy to be your wife."

"Of course I will," Severus said as he placed the ring on her hand. "I seem to be unable to break any promises made to you."

Nokomis felt a small tug in her chest when the ring was placed on her finger. "Severus, is there a spell on this ring?"

"Yes," Severus said as he held her close again and kissed her on her neck. "There is a simple spell that lets me know if you are unfaithful and will let you know if I am unfaithful. Of course, I don't feel that we need that, but it was the only ring that was beautiful enough for you. At first it just had a charm that would punish you for straying, but I had that changed. The shopkeeper was more than happy to accommodate."

"Well, this makes me feel a bit better about the news that I need to share," Nokomis said as she leaned back against Severus's chest. "You are going to be a father, I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Severus asked, his hand going down to Nokomis's stomach protectively. "How far along are you?"

"Only two months," she replied, putting her hands over his. "I've gotten tested though. So far I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby. The midwife I spoke with at St. Mungos stated that with my heritage and yours, we have a very good chance of a strong magical child."

"I will do everything in my power to protect you both," Severus said as he held onto her tighter. "We will marry after the child is born, unless you wish to hurry this."

"That's all right. I think we can wait," she answered him as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Please explain to me again why we must take this damndable mode of transportation?" Severus asked through gritted teeth as he stood waiting for the Knight bus.

"Because I don't trust Apparating or Floo Powder being seven months pregnant Severus," Nokomis replied rolling her eyes. "If you are going to be like this, perhaps you should stay home tonight."

Severus followed her onto the bus and took a seat beside her. "I was invited to this as well, you know how close Lucius and I have gotten recently."

"May I remind you that I'm not exactly thrilled at the circumstances surrounding that friendship?" she said to him as they made their way to Malfoy Manor.

Before Severus could respond, they were greeted by a House Elf who appeared before them suddenly. He was wearing a dirty pillow case and was shaking terribly. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, I am Dobby. Master Malfoy is having the party in the back of the house and you is to go there for the party."

"Thank you Dobby," Nokomis said as she made her way to where the party was being held. Severus followed closely behind, almost as though he was uncomfortable being at the house.

"Glad to see you found the place rather well," Lucius Malfoy stated when they arrived in the back lawn of the manor. It hadn't been long since Abraxas Malfoy had succumbed to a rather severe case of Dragon Pox, leaving the sprawling estate in the hands of his only son while he was confined to a bed in the secluded portion of the mansion. "Come and meet my boy, we've named him Draco Abraxas."

The two of them followed Lucius pas the many small tables placed amongst the gardens and stopped only when they reached the ornate bassinet. "Oh Lucius, he's so precious," Nokomis said with a smile as she peered in to see the new baby. "He looks so much like you."

Lucius smiled proudly and reached in to pick up his son. "Here, you hold him for a while," he said handing the boy to Severus who held him uneasily. "You'll need the practice."

Severus stared at the small boy in his arms, afraid that the slightest move would hurt the child. He looked up for a moment to see where Nokomis had gone and had caught the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange instead.

"Having fun holding the baby Severus?" Bellatrix stated with a sneer as she got closer to him. "I wouldn't get used to that feeling if I were you."

"Just because I care to keep my personal life private Bellatrix, do not assume that I am lacking one," Severus stated with a knowing smirk. "My fiancée should be returning any moment."

"Talking about me Severus?" Nokomis asked, putting her arms around his waist. "I do hope it's all good."

"Of course," he replied, guiding her to stand beside him. "Nokomis, this is Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's sister."

"It's Lestrange now," she snarled. "You seem to have forgotten that Rudolphus and I married quite a while ago."

"My apologies," Severus replied putting his free hand around Nokomis's shoulders. "It must have slipped my mind."

"I really don't trust that woman Severus," Nokomis said once Bellatrix was out of earshot. "Promise me that you will watch yourself around her."

"I promise," he replied.

"Why is it so important we meet here at this time Azreal?" Nokomis asked him. "Couldn't we have discussed this at my house?"

"I prefer here," Azreal replied. "Besides, this is family business and frankly I don't think Snape needs to know all of our secrets."

"He is family Azreal, whether you like it or not," Nokomis spat back. "You act as though he's diseased or something."

"Because he is," Corbett replied from behind her. "As is that growth in your stomach."

"My son is not a growth," she said as she turned to face him. "You watch, Cerberus will be a powerful wizard when he comes of age."

"I don't think he'll get that chance," Azreal said as he pulled out his wand. "Crucio!"

The pain was instant, causing Nokomis to cry out. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach, hoping that the curse wasn't harming her son. She struggled to open her eyes as the pain doubled, only to see that both of her brothers had their wands fixed on her, both with malice and disgust in their eyes. A sharp pain stabbed at her stomach and fear set in. The little strength she had remaining failed her at that moment and her world went black.

Nokomis awoke to a dull pain lingering throughout her body. She searched the ground for her son, but he was no where to be found. After fumbling through her robes for a while, she found her wand, surprised that she still had it and it was still intact. After a quick cleansing charm, she struggled to her feet and Disapparated.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, how may I help you?" a young woman asked cheerfully.

"I need a portkey to the United States," Nokomis replied. "It's urgent that I leave tonight."

"I'll do the best I can," she said. "Just wait here a moment, I'll be right back."

Nokomis kept looking around, nervous that she might have been followed here by either her brothers or another of the Death Eaters. Every so often, a tremor of pain would course through her body, causing her to twitch.

"I'm so sorry to take so long," the Ministry Witch said upon her return. "This will deliver you to the Department of Magic in the US, New York Branch. You'll need to talk with the tourism office once you arrive."

"Thank you," Nokomis said before touching the smooth stone provided and vanishing.


	22. Epilogue

18 November, 1981

Nokomis,

I do apologize for not writing sooner, there has been much unrest since you left for America. I do hope you are well and that you are adjusting well to your new way of life. Lord Voldemort has not been a threat since the night of 31 October. He had attacked the Potters personally after the group he sent after the Longbottoms failed to harm their son Neville. For reasons I can only speculate about, the Potters' son Harry survived the killing curse that was directed at him and caused the downfall of Voldemort himself. It was such a tragedy that your son was not able to survive, but he will remain in our hearts, I'm sure of it. Severus took his death in the same manor as his mother's passing, only this time the tears never came. This last blow of losing both you and his son must have caused what little heart Severus had remaining to completely shatter. He does not know you survived, and I feel for both his and your continued safety, that we keep this information from him.

Shortly after you left, I had an unexpected visit from Severus. He has been a loyal member and spy for the Order of the Phoenix and I am sure his information helped keep the Potters and Longbottoms safe as long as they were. Unfortunately Voldemort had spies as well.

Severus has been teaching here at Hogwarts since September of this year. He has taken the position of Potions Master and has graciously accepted the duties of Head of House for Slytherin. It is so difficult to entice members of your house to take positions in the school. I don't think he enjoys teaching, but I feel it will be beneficial to him.

Again, I must implore you, do not contact Severus. I feel that Voldemort is still out there somewhere, mostly because Severus still has a faint mark on his left arm. The Death Eaters are still out there as well, angry with anyone whom may have had something to do with their master's downfall. Your brothers are not among that number however. Your older brother Azreal was sentenced to Azkaban and received the Dementor's kiss for his crimes. Your younger brother Corbett died in a scuffle with Alastor Moody, a highly trained Auror for the Ministry. While I do not agree with the tactics the Ministry is using, I unfortunately have no room to voice my opinion on the matter.

Please feel free to correspond with me in the future, making sure to charm the parchment from being read by others.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore


End file.
